Playing with Slytherins
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Literally...take your pick.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, why in bloody hell did you drag us over here tonight?" Ron griped, looking supremely uncomfortable as he slipped one finger into the snug collar of his dress shirt, attempting to loosen it.

"Because," Harry replied, "Draco and I have something that we'd like to share with our friends and family, the reason that you and Hermione are here."

"Couldn't you have sorted this out with an owl, mate?" the redhead continued to complain. "You know I hate dressing up."

"Oh shut it, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, tired of her best friend's grumbling. She was also dressed in a slightly form-fitting cream silk sheath dress, and high heels. She had managed to wrestle her wayward curls back into some semblance of a French roll, securing it with her wand as well as half a dozen hairpins. Of course, Hermione would have preferred staying at home, curled up on the sofa with her book and bathrobe, just as she'd done nearly every weekend for the past year since breaking up with her fiancé.

Henry, her ex-fiancé, was a young man that she'd met through a friend of the family. They'd known each other as children, only seeing one another over the summer hols when Hermione had come home from Hogwarts. Things hadn't panned out between her and Ron, which was fine by Hermione, as they parted on mutual terms. It was when she was back at her parents' that her mum especially kept fussing about her daughter only leaving to go to work and perhaps the odd outing with Harry, as she preferred to stay cooped up in her bedroom during her free time.

It was only when her mum began delicately hinting every other day that it would be nice to have grandchildren while she was still alive to see them that Hermione relented to go out with Henry. She was positive that her mum had deliberately sent the young man to her house, beneath some guise that he'd come to visit her parents, as his light brown eyes were clearly set on their daughter.

Even though she was Muggle-born herself, Hermione found it strange going out with someone that she was unable to discuss anything remotely magical with. Still, he'd proved to be quite affable, and she actually grew to enjoy his company. They'd steadily dated for a couple of years, and when Hermione was twenty-eight, he proposed to her.

By then, Hermione had moved out of her parents' home, buying her own house a few neighborhoods away. She had told Henry yes, even though inwardly she wasn't sure if she was ready to be married. Of course, her mum was thrilled, and had taken to sending away for all sorts of wedding catalogues, asking Hermione every other day when they were going to pick out her gown.

Hermione kept dithering about, never giving her mum an exact answer. She kept being mentally bombarded with a barrage of distressing thoughts. When Harry, Ron and the others had seen her ring, they all asked how she planned on breaking the news to Henry that she was a witch. That had been one topic to bring her up short, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Henry still lived with his parents, and had a mum that doted upon her son at every chance. It might have been tolerable, but unlike her, Henry was an only child that was used to being spoilt. He thought nothing of crashing at her place at a whim, even when Hermione really wanted some time for herself. Then, there was the issue of him being an outright slob. She thought she'd die when Henry propped his feet, dirty trainers and all, up on her coffee table next to her stack of books. On top of it all, he complained about her wanting to read in her spare time, suggesting that they go to the pub on the weekend.

Admittedly, Hermione was tired after working long hours at the Ministry, at the end of her days wanting nothing more than her ratty carpet slippers and a cup of tea. Yet, each Friday night, Henry would coax and wheedle, trying to convince Hermione to come out with him, until she finally relented.

It wasn't as if Hermione had anything against pubs, or going to see a film, or dancing; yet it seemed that each time they'd go out, the night would end with them meeting up with Henry's mates, all of whom seemed to have the affinity for sucking down large amounts of lager or whiskey. At first she'd been impressed by the fact that Henry and his friends had all gone to Eton, thinking that they would be at similar intellectual levels as her. However, she'd soon found out that the only thing they had in common was their shared species. There were more times than she cared to count that they had to load one of his completely bladdered mates into a taxi, another time actually having to bring one back to her house.

Aaron was a mate of Henry's from Uni, and Hermione merely tolerated the bawdy young man. But when he'd become sick all over her couch and living room floor, proceeding to crawl to a clean stretch of the wooden parquet before passing out, did she put her foot down.

Henry had disappeared off to the bedroom when Hermione began her tirade, knowing that she was at the end of an already short tether. She'd surreptitiously used her wand to clean the entire area, accidentally-on-purpose kicked the deeply sleeping and loudly snoring Aaron in the head, before making her way to her own room.

It was nights like so that were becoming increasingly common. She'd begun yearning for the silly antics of Ron and Harry, and even Draco, whom Harry had begun spending a lot of time with. At least she wouldn't have to hide her magic, or deal with loud, drunken jackasses that Henry's group of friends seemed to always consist of.

She'd finally got away that next morning, telling a grumbling Henry that complained about being woken at an early hour-even though it was past noon-that she was going out. Hermione met up with Ron, Harry, Draco and Ginny, and the five had lunch in Hogsmeade. She'd explained the situation to her friends, and Ron was the first to suggest that perhaps Henry wasn't ready to get married, hence the reason for the immature antics. Draco, in his blunt way, pointed out that Hermione was wasting her time and should just be done with it. By the time their meal was through, Hermione felt marginally lighthearted, and told her friends that they needed to meet up again.

A few weeks later, Hermione flatly refused to go to the pub with Henry, telling him that she was utterly knackered and just wanted to stay home. He'd sulked, yet still continued on his way, leaving behind a secretly pleased Hermione, perched on her couch with a book in hand. He didn't show up until nearly sunrise, reeking of whiskey and cheap perfume. Hermione's sharp eyes also caught a hint of lipstick that lingered about near his mouth, the faint pink streaked appearance suggesting that it had been hastily wiped off. She'd stayed quiet, not even mentioning it after he'd woken up much later that afternoon.

If fighting in a notorious Wizarding war had taught her anything, it was that stealth was her forte. Hermione went on behaving as if everything was normal, politely suggesting that Henry go out with his friends, casually mentioning that she was going to stay in that next weekend. Little did he know that she was planning on showing up at his usual hangout after he'd left.

Predictable as possible, Henry was with his usual group of uncouth mates- each of them louder and more scurrilous than the next. Her brown eyes instantly honed in on a curvy young woman with short, dyed red hair, whom was draped over Henry as if she had papers on him. His hand was perched atop of her scantily clad behind, seeming as if it was a common occurrence between the two. Only when they began a less appropriate public snogging, did Hermione turn on her heel and walk away.

She wasn't upset, or even sad in the least she was livid. Things hadn't been going well between the two, but he could have at least had the decency to be a man and tell her that he didn't want to marry her, instead of making her look like a fool. Hermione had gone to that very pub with Henry, many times in fact that she'd grown to be on a first name basis with some of the bartenders, particularly a girl younger than her that was still in Uni. She was bartending to pay her way through school and the two often had a nice chat whilst Henry was off getting pissed with his friends. Everyone knew that they were engaged, and for him to publicly snog and grope another female was completely disrespectful.

Hermione returned home, promptly packing up Henry's belongings in a box, stuffing her engagement ring beneath the pile of clothes, and left everything in front of her door. Henry had a key to her house, yet she warded it with her wand so that only she would be able to enter. Scribbling a hasty note and leaving it on top of the box, she thought about going to her parents' but knew that her mother would have a fit. Doing the next best thing, she Apparated to Grimmauld Place, asking a shocked Harry if he minded her staying for a night or two.

Knowing his best friend, as well as the livid visage on her face, Harry didn't ask questions, merely telling Hermione to make herself at home, and to let him know if she needed anything. She'd sought refuge in the old bedroom she'd used as a teenager, finding an old book to read whilst relishing the silence, shortly thereafter falling asleep.

That following Monday, Hermione borrowed Harry's owl, sending a note to work stating that she'd be taking a personal day. Harry explained that he'd also taken the day off to help Hermione get things sorted at her house. She hadn't batted so much as an eyelash when Draco appeared, saying that he was going to come along as well.

The three covertly Apparated to her house, where Hermione promptly offered them tea before looking up a locksmith. Harry and Draco were lounging about her living room, Draco touching bits and bobs lying about, asking Harry what each item was. Harry patiently explained the function of everything, going so far as to laugh when Draco asked what the purpose of the pink and white ceramic figurine that Hermione had on her mantel was. Harry told him that it served no functional purpose-it was just decorative-continuing to laugh at the sneer on his face, when a loud banging suddenly issued from the front door.

The two wizards promptly opened the door, revealing a disheveled-looking Henry. He had the audacity to sneeringly look Harry and Draco up and down, before attempting to push his way past them and into the house.

Although both wizards had slight builds, they were stronger than they looked and easily impeded his progress. It was when Henry began yelling into the house that Hermione hung up her phone, and came running out of the kitchen, coolly eyeing her ex-fiancé that her friends refused to allow entry.

"Hermione, isn't this the bloke that you caught with some tart in the pub?" Draco asked, giving Henry the dirty eye.

"What are you playing at?" Harry chimed in, looking just as disgusted, "Did you think you'd screw around on our friend and we wouldn't find out about it?"

Henry had met the two once before, and they'd instantly taken a dislike towards him, even though they maintained an affable front. After that occurrence, and once he was no longer in their company, did Draco tell Hermione that he didn't like her fiancé. "I don't trust him," he commented, refusing to elaborate further.

"Why? He's nice!" Hermione had vehemently replied. "Don't you agree, Harry?" she asked, turning to her messy dark-haired friend, only for him to turn around and feign interest at something across the room. "Well, I don't know what you two are on about," she'd self-convincingly gone on. "I've known him since I was young; he's all right." Draco and Harry both harrumphed, yet remained silent.

Later that night, Henry, in his own brutish way, had told Hermione that he would have been able to take on both Draco and Harry in a fight. She'd looked at him as if he sprouted two extra heads, both eyebrows quirked and nearly lost in her mop of curls. He'd fallen silent at the dumbfounded expression on her face, and never mentioned her best friends again.

Now he was standing face to face with them, and found that they housed more strength in one of their hands than he did in his entire body. On his second attempt into the house, Draco easily overpowered the young man, rendering him helpless by pinning both arms behind his back, with Harry at his throat.

Harry and Draco then quietly told Henry in no uncertain terms what he could go and to do himself, and to get the hell away from Hermione's house. She strongly suspected that they'd also said something else, but purposely used hushed tones to keep her ignorant. Henry's face bore a frightened look, to the point that Hermione thought he was going to wet himself. He finally relented, promising that he would leave her alone and wouldn't tell anyone anything, before scampering out the door.

The two then laughed uproariously, falling over one another onto Hermione's couch. Draco suggested that the next man she chose be a wizard- one that had a constitution that didn't resemble a wet noodle. Hermione didn't want to laugh, but was unable to help herself, and collapsed onto the floor next to the couch, shrieking hysterically until her eyes were flooded with tears. To say that she felt a weight off her chest was an understatement. Of course, she'd have to deal with her parents, as well as Henry's parents, but she looked at it as water under the bridge.

Later that week, she'd told her mum what transpired, and she promptly stood up for her daughter, calling Henry a no good so-and-so, ranting and raving to her husband, seated in his armchair, merely peeking over his glasses, offering a brief, "You're absolutely right, love." Somewhat mollified, Hermione's mum then went off to the kitchen to put on the kettle for tea, still muttering to herself under her breath. Mr. Granger then asked what happened after Hermione caught Henry cheating. She went into the whole story about the box and warding her house, as well as Harry and Draco scaring him off. He laughed and calmly replied, "Good on you, love. Never let anyone use you as their doormat," before resuming his evening paper without another word.

Hermione had no trouble after that. Henry, nor his parents, had so much as contacted her, which suited her just fine. During her free time, Hermione sometimes went to her parents, the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, enjoying her leisure time with her friends. But mostly, she enjoyed reveling in the silence of her empty and once again, immaculate home. There were no dirty boots for her to trip over, and no biscuit crumbs littering the counter or hidden in the folds of her duvet, even after she'd asked Henry to not eat in her bed.

The tranquility was heaven. Of course, there was still the issue of being alone at night. Masturbation only served to act as a plaster would to a large, continuously bleeding wound. A one-night stand was out of the question, as Hermione found the thought of bedding someone she barely knew distasteful. The sex with Henry had been merely passable, as his heavy drinking affected his erections. When he did manage to get one, he'd roll over on top of her, perfunctorily thrusting before quickly erupting, afterwards rolling back over and promptly falling asleep. The few times she'd tried to take control, he'd bitched and moaned until she finally relented, and lie flat on her back. Like always, their coupling was over before it was able to fully start, and Hermione would always end feeling more wound up than she'd been in the first place.

Her friends merely laughed at Hermione when they noticed her state of anxiety. There was a non-ending barrage of jokes from Draco, who never failed to point out that she needed a proper shag. Hermione silently agreed with the reckless-mouth blond wizard, even though she cuffed him round the ear for his tactless remarks. Still, Draco had a point.

Which was why she was currently eyeing Ron when he wasn't looking. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, having a few drinks before dinner would be served. Hermione was briefly musing over which was worse: a bout of bad sex or a year with no sex at all. She knew that Ron was still single, and couldn't believe that she was actually hard up enough to consider asking him if he wanted to come back home with her. Yet, when she remembered their last sexual encounter, it was enough to put her off.

Ronald had been slightly better in bed, yet just like Henry, he'd enjoyed Hermione going down on him, yet balked when it came time to return the favor. After giving a few unreciprocated blow jobs, Hermione flat out refused to do so.

Only after her refusal, did Henry grudgingly attempt to go down on her, yet he'd pressed his face into her mound so roughly, his teeth scraping her clitoris that she'd nearly snapped his head, grabbing onto his hair and yanking him up from between her legs. He'd suggested that perhaps if she shaved herself completely bare that he'd be more inclined to go down on her. Hermione took his offered suggestion, yet when his tongue-work was still less than satisfactory, even after she asked him to touch her more gently, she gave up the whole institution.

It was no wonder that she was covertly eyeing her old, freckled-face boyfriend.

Ron was still fussing with his shirt collar when Narcissa came into the parlor, announcing that dinner was ready. Hermione had been apprehensive about coming to Malfoy Manor; despite her burgeoning friendship with Draco, she hadn't actually expected his parents to greet her with the same enthusiasm. She was surprised to find that they were quite affable towards her and Harry, going so far as to leave an open invitation to the manor at their convenience.

Of course, the elder Malfoys were usually out and about, mostly on their own, but the gesture had still been appreciated. The few times that Hermione visited the manor were when she tagged along behind Harry and Draco, once in a while Ron coming along.

The odd time that Lucius made his appearance, Hermione noticed him eyeing her with a somewhat amused attention, yet he never said a word. Even though he was married, his obvious appraisal made her blush, although it didn't completely put Hermione off. Still, she knew better than to mention a word, especially since he'd never actually said or did anything that could be misconstrued as improper.

The four were now trailing behind Narcissa, making their way into a vast dining room. Lucius was already seated at the head of the table, sartorially elegant as ever in his custom-tailored jacket, brocade waistcoat and trousers. Hermione was surprised to find that Severus Snape was also at the table, clad in his proverbial black suit. He nodded curtly at the entering group, yet remained silent. Another attractive witch in an ice blue silk dress that looked to be Narcissa's age sat across from her, and was introduced as Claudette.

Once everyone was seated, a slew of dishes appeared on the table. Dinner proved to be quite enjoyable; Hermione was flummoxed enough at the idea of dining at Malfoy Manor, never mind whilst being in the company of said Malfoys, along with the notoriously antisocial Headmaster. Surprisingly enough, Severus had joined in on the conversation, maintaining the utmost decorum, even when speaking to Harry and Ron.

Right before dessert was to be served, Harry and Draco chose to make their announcement. They'd both stood up by one another, and proceeded to announce that they'd been lovers for the past year, and were planning on living together.

Ron nearly choked on his wine, whilst Severus and Claudette quirked an eyebrow. Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa were the only ones who went on drinking their wine, apparently unfazed by their announcement.

"Is this why you wanted to get us together, Draco?" Lucius drawled, his wineglass still in hand. "Because you could have told us this over breakfast, or perhaps, sent an owl from the office."

"That's what I said!" Ron exclaimed once he stopped coughing, causing the elder Malfoy to arch one pale eyebrow. Ron immediately reddened under his direct stare, and picked up his wineglass, draining its remains.

"As I was saying," Lucius continued, "your mother and I have known about you and Mr. Potter for some time now. All of the fanfare wasn't necessary, although, admittedly, this was quite a pleasant gathering."

Draco and Harry were standing at the other end of the table, their eyes widened and expressions agog as they stared across at Lucius. "Are you serious?" Draco sputtered. "Do you know how damned nervous I've been, knowing that I'd have to tell you, and you knew all along?"

"Draco, why would you be nervous?" Narcissa asked, delicately sipping her own wine.

Draco gave his mother a skeptical look. "Why else, Mum?" he retorted.

"Wait a minute," Harry cut in. "Hermione, you look strangely accepting of all this."

Hermione eyed her dinner companions before turning back to Harry. "Well, you're my best friend and I love you," she replied with a shrug, setting down her wineglass. "You could marry a Pygmy puff for all I care, as long as you're happy. Besides, I'd had my suspicions a long time ago; you've just proved that I was right. You two aren't exactly conspicuous, if you know what I mean."

Draco's face flushed a light pink, and Hermione smirked, wondering if he'd picked up on the fact that she'd heard his and Harry's morning activities the weekend she'd spent the night at Grimmauld Place. By the sounds of things, it seemed as if the two were having a lot more fun than she was. What was even more shocking was the fact that their mingled, male moans had left her slightly aroused, and she'd had to bury her head beneath a pillow, lest she explode within her own skin.

"Well then," Severus calmly replied, setting his napkin beside his empty dessert plate. "I believe it's time for pudding."

"Oh, right," Narcissa continued. "The elves prepared that chocolate fondant that you adore; shall I have them bring it out?"

"Yes, please."

Draco and Harry were seated again, Ron and Hermione shooting them amused expressions.

"You know that phrase, 'Much ado about nothing?'" she began. "To say that you two fit it is an understatement," she giggled.

"Oh shush, Hermione," Harry chuckled. "Well, at least the cat's out of the bag, so let's have our dessert."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Ron replied. "Say, d'you think you two will have house-elves? Because if they can cook like this, then I'm coming over at any given opportunity."

"Damn, Weaselbee, do you think about anything besides your stomach?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No!" came the chorused voices of Harry and Hermione, causing all four of them to break out into uncontrollable laughter.

The chocolate fondant finally appeared on the table, and Hermione swooned when she put the first bite into her mouth. She'd complimented Narcissa, to which the older witch thanked her. Claudette then suggested that Hermione take a bite of the dessert, followed by a swig of the red wine. Fighting back a moan when her taste buds went into overload, Hermione soon cleared her plate. Her wineglass kept refilling itself, until Hermione found herself completely pissed, and raptly eyeing everyone at the dinner table.

Severus was straitlaced as ever, rigidly sitting upright in his chair. Ron was properly appeased, devouring a third helping of dessert at Narcissa's behest, and she was immersed in deep conversation with Claudette. Harry and Draco were off in their own little bubble, leaving Hermione to look at Lucius, who appeared to be furtively glancing across at Severus. He either didn't notice or was merely pretending to do so.

By the time dinner was over with, everyone was tipsy from the good food and wine, and immersed in chatter. Thirty minutes later, Ron was about to fall asleep right at the dinner table, when Draco flicked his wand at him. Ron immediately sprang up, his blue eyes heavy with lassitude. Harry yanked his best friend up after Ron thanked the Malfoys for their hospitality, leading him to the drawing room so that he could Floo back to the Burrow.

Hermione was also in danger of putting her head down on the table, until Draco poked her in the side, suggesting that she go lie down in one of the guest rooms.

"I can't impose on you like that," she replied in a slurred voice, even though her eyes were about to crash shut.

"There are nearly as many rooms in this house as we have Galleons at Gringott's," Draco intoned, before calling for a house-elf. "Besides, you can't Floo home, and if you attempt to Apparate, you'll splinch yourself. Now let Nimsy take you to a room, and mind that you don't fall on your arse."

"Oh shut up, Draco!" Hermione hissed, unsteadily getting up from the table, awkwardly bidding goodnight to everyone else before following the house-elf out of the dining room.

Hermione hadn't kept track of where the minuscule house-elf led her. All she knew was that she was grateful for the large, darkened and completely quiet room. A sliver of moonlight poured in from between the heavy draperies covering tall windows, and Hermione was able to make out the faintest trace of a completely oversized, yet too high bed.

Too knackered to attempt climbing onto the pretty bed, she opted for a comfortable-looking chaise lounge across the room. Toeing off her shoes, she curled up onto the chaise and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

there is more but so errrr well you know...here's the rest, add the dots, and take out the spaces so you can see it in all it's glory :D. I've had requesteds for Hercissa? lmao whatever you want to call it and Drarry, and all chapters will be separate so folks can pick their poison. :D Sorry for the inconvenience!

celestialbeing1 dot livejournal dot com / 4143 dot html


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Not deja vu...but if you know what happens, I'll take it down, but it is posted elsewhere. I just feel bad leaving everyone hanging! So if you've read this already, you know what it contains, if not...there is m/m slash...just a forewarning..._**

* * *

Hermione was slightly disoriented when she woke up. It was the only thing about drinking copious amounts of wine; it made her only slightly inebriated, becoming completely slumberous the greater effect of the two. Usually all she needed was a bit of sleep and she'd be fine.

Remembering that she was in a guest room at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was about to get off of the chaise and make her way over to the bed when she heard the bedroom door open.

"This is quite bold of you," she heard a deep voice say, soon attaching it to Severus Snape. "Somehow I don't think your wife would approve of this little tryst happening right beneath her nose."

"Severus," another male voice replied, belonging to Lucius. "You know just as well as I do that Narcissa is most likely orally engaged with the likes of Claudette; not that I mind."

"I suppose you prove a valid argument, although a little circumspect is always appreciated," she heard Severus murmur, before the bedroom door eased closed and there came a soft thump. Silence ensued, followed by sounds that vaguely resembled...kissing?

Furtively peeking over the edge of the chaise, Hermione's eyes tried to focus through the dark room, attempting to make out the barely moving male figures across from her. The moon was hidden behind clouds, and she didn't even have that as an excuse for passable light. Still, she was able to hear the two finally making their way across the room, both of them fluidly climbing onto the bed.

Hearing the soft, wet sounds of lips and tongues moving against one another, Hermione was affixed to the chaise by the sight before her. The moon finally peeked out from behind its cloud, illuminating just enough light towards the bed for Hermione to see that Severus had a handful of Lucius's blond hair in his fist, tugging his head back and voraciously kissing his lips and neck.

Completely awake by now, Hermione was torn between wondering if she should excuse herself before things grew more heated, and her new found, voyeuristic need to stay hidden and watch to see how things would pan out. Admittedly, she'd been curious ever since hearing Harry and Draco going at it in their room that morning, but was too embarrassed to ask her best friend anything about his sex life.

Now the idea of the two older, and obviously more experienced wizards uninhibitedly groping at one another, right before her eyes, tempted her greatly.

Hermione stayed hunched into a tight, little ball, afraid to breathe, blink, or so much as move, fearing that the rustle of her silk dress would give her away. Lucius and Severus's breathing grew louder, as did hers, and Hermione had to snap her mouth shut, suddenly aware that it was gaping open like a goldfish.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Lucius pull out of Severus's grasp, shoving him to lie flat on the bed. Lucius let out a low chuckle, his hands adroitly loosening the buttons on Severus's jacket and trousers, sighing appreciatively when his lover's flesh was bared before him.

The dark wizard had remained silent the entire time he was being stripped out of his clothing, yet Hermione was surprised to hear the normally reserved man letting out a masculine groan of satisfaction when Lucius's head came to his neck, kissing and nipping his way down to his chest.

'Merlin's bloody knickers!' Hermione desperately thought to herself. She had a usually fertile imagination, but never in her life could her mind have conjured up something as erotic as the two in front of her. She was inwardly cursing the dim moonlight, wishing there was a lit sconce in the room that would afford her a more fruitful view.

It was as if her unspoken wish had been heard by some perverse deity. Indeed, the moonlight became marginally brighter, yet still not enough to reveal her curled up form in the corner. Lucius was now making short work of pulling off the rest of Severus's clothes, letting everything fall to the thickly carpeted floor with a muffled thud. His own followed suit, and soon she was able to view their bared milky skin, illuminated by the pale moonlight.

Severus had moved all the way up on the bed, resting back against the headboard. Lucius was kneeling between his splayed legs, one hand buried in Severus's hair while his mouth roamed over his chest. Seeming almost desperate, Severus clenched his hand back around Lucius's hair, engaging him in a somewhat rough yet tender lip lock, before urging his head further down.

Lucius seemed to know that Severus enjoyed being teased, as his long tongue swiped across his flat nipples, causing a hiss of pleasure to erupt from the wizard. Two strong hands firmly clutched onto the blond wizard's hair, until Lucius finally relented and bowed his head, his tongue swirling around the bell-shaped tip of Severus's erection before partially taking him into his mouth.

Hermione felt a flash of wetness flood the seat of her knickers when she heard her former Potions professor release a groan in his deep baritone, laced with seemingly constrained lust. His body jerked up off the bed at the first contact of Lucius' mouth, his hips beginning to arch and writhe up with every stroke of the warm tongue swirling around his shaft.

Hermione's fingers involuntarily curled into the rough, heavy material of the chaise, her short nails scraping against the fabric. Her cunt had begun a low, steady throbbing, one that seemed to match each swirl of Severus's hips as he plunged his erect cock between his lover's eager lips. Usually Hermione was grateful for the fact that she'd kept herself completely shaven; but with the absence of hair, between her legs was now a veritable fountain. Each tiny movement yielded her slippery juices of arousal to spread around, until the crotch of her knickers was completely soaked through. It felt as if she'd nearly wet herself, and Hermione ardently hoped that the two were unable to smell her arousal.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Severus forced Lucius's head away from his cock, forcing him to kneel on all fours. Even if Hermione had shut her eyes, the moans that now poured from Lucius's mouth were completely unavoidable.

Severus wasted no time in eagerly tracing his tongue around his puckered opening, sliding across the thin line blending down to his sac. The sight and sound of his wet mouth sucking and lapping, along with his hand between Lucius's legs and tugging away at his engorged cock set Hermione's blood aflame.

Biting down hard on her lip, almost drawing blood, she nearly let out a squeal at the same time Lucius groaned, when Severus positioned himself behind Lucius, running his hands along the curve of his back, before slowly sinking his cock into his body. Severus started off slow before building up to a faster pace, the sound of flesh meeting flesh mingling with their deep moans.

Damn it all to hell, Hermione wanted to hitch her dress up above her thighs, shove down her tights and knickers and rub her clit until she exploded. Her heart hammered almost painfully against her ribcage, its beat in sync with the one between her legs.

Lucius's broad back was arched as Severus steadily fucked him from behind, his large hand fisting the straight blond hair, or firmly coming down on his shoulder, pulling the man back to meet his thrusts. It was when Severus coated his hand generously in saliva, before curving his body over Lucius and reaching around to take his cock into his hand, firmly milking the head to match each thrust of his hips, that Hermione let out a whimper. She was no longer able to remain still, and had clenched her thighs together, desperate to garner any type of friction on her engorged and throbbing clit, when the faintest of cries fell from her lips.

She was worried that the two men on the bed heard her, yet they kept on moving without interruption. Continuing to tense her thighs, Hermione still found that it wasn't nearly enough to take the edge off. She was so agitated and turned on that she hadn't noticed Lucius and Severus pausing, Severus bent over Lucius to whisper something into his ear.

"We know you're in here," she heard Lucius say, causing her to yelp loudly.

The two chuckled at her reaction, still halting their movements. "You can continue to watch and get yourself off; otherwise we'd be more than willing to help scratch that itch. And believe me, it is apparent that you need it," Severus continued.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hermione stammered, still utterly aroused, yet not sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Miss Granger?" he smoothly replied. "Or perhaps, with this delicate situation we find ourselves in, I believe first names are in order, Hermione."

_Fuck_, Hermione thought. _A threesome? With Severus and Lucius?_ True, she hadn't had sex in a year and was currently more aroused than she'd ever been in her life. But to sleep with two notoriously dark wizards that she'd known from her childhood? The idea was daunting, to say the least.

And utterly, utterly tempting.

"You're not obligated to join us," Severus continued. "If the idea puts you off, you are free to leave at any moment, but I daresay that you would find it most enjoyable."

"Not to sound trite, but the last thing I planned on happening was getting hexed by Narcissa for touching her husband."

"Heh," Lucius snickered. "Hexing you would be the last thing on her mind; Cissy would be more prone to tugging your knickers off and lapping at your little quim until you screamed for her to stop."

Hermione was brought up short by Lucius's comment, although it enticed her more than she cared to admit. "I wouldn't know what to do," she finally replied in a tense, albeit lust tinged voice, sitting upright on the chaise.

Lucius, who was still bent over, gave a chuckle. "We do," he replied suggestively. "All you'd need to do is lie back and enjoy yourself. And if you don't like something, just say the word and it ends."

The throbbing between her legs hadn't subsided in the least, and the thought that she'd never again be in this situation was too great to ignore.

"All right," she capitulated, standing up on shaky legs. "What do you want me to do?"

"Joining us on the bed would be a nice start," Severus's silky voice cut through the dark.

Forgetting that she was still fully dressed, Hermione gauchely climbed onto the high bed, stunned into silence by the two naked wizards seductively leering at her. The moonlight was now earnestly pouring in between the draperies, and she was able to clearly see everything.

"Now, since you interrupted us," Severus began, his dark eyes focused on hers as he bent to lightly nibble at the nape of Lucius's neck, "I think it only fair that you help us finish this first round."

"All right," she breathlessly answered, awkwardly perched on her knees. "Tell me what to do."

Severus had moved his hand to Lucius's head, his long fingertips gently pressing down into his scalp. "Why don't you kiss Lucius?" he suggested, his fingers tightening around his hair and slightly tugging Lucius's head back, who appeared to enjoy it, merely groaning in response.

Nervously licking her lips, Hermione slid closer to Lucius, her brown eyes wide and staring into heavy-lidded grey ones. She'd never been this close to Lucius, and found that he smelled absolutely delicious. She was able to catch a whiff of his cologne, the sweet, spicy scent tickling her nose.

Hermione continued forward, their lips chastely touching once, then twice, before Lucius engaged her in a more thorough kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned into Lucius's mouth when his tongue gently roved against hers, slowly sucking at her bottom lip before releasing her with one last chaste peck.

Completely chagrined that she was dazed by a mere kiss, Hermione hadn't realized that she was still tensely perched into place until Lucius shifted on his knees, leaving enough room for her to lay beneath him. She was at an angle where both men were hovered over her, her legs straight down and resting between Lucius's and Severus's. Melting into the mattress, Hermione felt Lucius's hand urging her thighs apart, his palm cupping her soaked knickers and tights covered core, pressing flush against her clit and causing her to hiss loudly. Hermione wanted to scream when he moved his hand away, feeling Lucius pulling the hem of her dress up past her navel and torso, revealing her plain but delicate lace bra.

Unable to control her body's movements when Lucius dipped his head down, laving his tongue over her lace covered nipple, Hermione's fingers dug into his shoulders, moaning at the contact. She was still anxious, not knowing what to expect, yet so enthralled that she didn't hear the words coming from his mouth.

"Give me your hand, love," he coaxed, supporting his weight with both of his arms on either side of her body. Hermione did as she was asked, nervously biting her lip when she felt Lucius shift his weight to one arm, the other guiding her hand down to his erect cock. Shivering as if she was the one being intimately touched, Hermione's insides nearly clenched when she wrapped her hand around Lucius's velvety erection. Without a doubt, he was well-endowed. His cock felt like it had a slight upwards curve, copious amount of slick fluid leaking from the tip and smearing about in her palm. Once he'd guided her how to stroke him, Lucius moved back to both arms, and Hermione felt the bed shaking beneath her as Severus resumed thrusting into his body.

Becoming increasingly aware of the lightly furred legs rubbing against hers, as well as Severus's thighs occasionally brushing against her feet, the ramification of their activities enveloped Hermione's senses. Severus was grunting as he steadily pumped into Lucius's body, and Lucius was groaning at the sensation of Hermione's petite hand working over the shaft of his cock, coupled with being fucked from behind. He'd lowered his head to Hermione's, his silky blond hair hanging in a curtain over their faces as he led her in another kiss, his groans becoming lost between her swollen lips.

There was only about an inch or so of space between their bodies, and when Lucius began trembling at the onset of his climax, his sweat dampened, shuddering body rocked into Hermione's. His groans became lustier, mixed in with a few swears, all the while keeping his mouth firmly planted over hers. With a final cry from both wizards, Hermione felt Lucius's cock twitch furiously in her hand as his seed shot out, spilling over her hand and landing onto her stomach and lace covered breasts.

She'd nearly came herself at the sound of the two reaching a simultaneous climax, and was disappointed when it was over. Her breathing had grown labored, her own skin sticky with sweat as if she'd been the one getting fucked instead of Lucius.

Letting go of his now deflated erection, Hermione remained supine on the bed, positive that her juices had now soaked through the back of her dress. Severus had gotten down off the bed, rummaging around the folds of his clothes on the floor to withdraw his wand. He sorted the three of them out, and then subtlety asked Hermione if she was using anything. She told Severus no, and felt him place his wand at her abdomen, uttering the words for a contraceptive charm before setting it back down.

Severus then grasped Hermione by the shoulders, pulling her to kneel in front of him. "I wonder how well these pert, little lips would fare at doing things that didn't involve arbitrarily regurgitating pages of a book," he mused, one long, slightly calloused fingertip gently tracing around her mouth.

Hermione gave a soft whimper, squeezing her eyes shut at the contact. Severus had one arm around her waist, firmly pulling her still clothed body against his, and she was able to easily feel the heat of his naked skin through the thin, now rumpled silk of her dress.

Just as he'd done to Lucius, his hands delved into her partially undone hair, most likely using a nonverbal spell as the tresses fell free and cascaded down her back, and his wonderful adept fingers soon roved through the unruly curls and lightly massaged her scalp.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to release a moan when Severus's lips came down over hers. His kiss was different from Lucius's, yet somewhat similar. While it was slightly more forceful, Severus was also skilled at moving his mouth against hers in a way that made her cling to his chest, eagerly sucking at his tongue.

Her thighs were trembling, and Hermione wasn't sure that she'd be able to kneel up any longer. Severus broke their kiss, planting his lips on her forehead before encircling her waist with both arms. Wrapping her own arms around his neck, her nose inhaling the combined scent of clean sweat, and something that resembled clary sage and anise seed, Hermione felt a second set of hands behind her, easing the zipper down at the back of her dress, stopping right above the dip in her lower back.

She'd been so wrapped up in Severus, literally and figuratively that she had nearly forgotten Lucius was also on the bed. His fingers traveled back up, unfastening her bra, leaving the cups to fall a bit slack beneath her dress. Severus pressed another short kiss to Hermione's lips before nudging her to sit back on the bed. Lucius then took hold of the bottom of her dress, removing it and the unfastened bra, after which Severus handled her tights and knickers.

"Hmm, so it seems that watching us got you excited, to say the least," Severus purred, his long fingers gliding up Hermione's inner thigh and brushing against the drenched, hairless folds.

Hermione merely moaned and arched her hips in response, wanting Severus to move higher. She continued writhing against Severus, even when he stopped and beckoned Lucius over, telling him to feel how wet Hermione had become.

"My my, little one," Lucius said in a pleased voice, his just as long fingers delicately stroking her. Right then Hermione felt each wizard pressing one finger up and inside her still pulsating tunnel, each digit brushing against a different, yet sensitive, area. The contact was too much, and Hermione cried out shrilly, her entire body snapping and falling back onto the bed.

"Responsive little thing, isn't she?" Lucius commented, his knuckle brushing against Severus's as they continued gently pistoning into her body.

"Hmm, incredibly tight as well," Severus offered, his dark eyes raking over Hermione's trembling form. All traces of shyness slowly seemed to dissipate, as her thighs were now boldly spread and draped over each of theirs, her hips moving to the tempo of their combined efforts. "What's wrong, Hermione? Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" she all but screamed, her walls clenching around their fingers. Keening loudly, her hands raked at the duvet beneath her, uncaring if she was shredding the obviously expensive material to bits. Hermione was going to scream if she didn't come soon, yet oddly enough, both men refused to touch her clit. Deciding to take things into her own hands, she slid one hand down between her legs, only for Severus to push it away.

"In due time," he softly told her, stroking her insides a few more times before completely withdrawing from her body.

Hermione was hot and cursing mad when Lucius also stopped. They both had the gall to laugh at her. All the while, Severus and Lucius were moving to lie down on the bed, leaving Hermione between them. Guiding her legs far apart and draping them over their sides, they both took turns kissing the quaking and whimpering witch, alternatively kissing and caressing her breasts.

Groaning impatiently and writhing about, Hermione tried touching herself again, only for Severus to grasp both of her slim wrists with one hand. "Don't," he said: "unless you'd like to be restrained."

Hermione's eyes flew open at that suggestion, looking up to see Severus hovering and intently peering down at her. Lucius was busy swirling his tongue around her nipple, his grey eyes shining wickedly up at Hermione, curious to see if she would let them bind her hands. "I didn't think you were ready for that," Severus replied once she'd shook her head. "We'll give you what you need, just trust us."

Finally relenting, Hermione allowed Severus to press her arms down above her head, where she clutched onto a pillow. Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on the sensation of four hands and two sets of lips skillfully roaming over her body. Her skin felt so hot that each trace of Lucius's and Severus's fingertips was likened to the sensation of acid being dropped onto each of her nerve endings.

Hermione had quickly grown accustomed to being sandwiched between the two wizards. Severus gave one last gentle tug of her bottom lip using his teeth, moving down between her legs and leaving her left side feeling exposed. Lucius took that opportunity to gently fist Hermione's curls, tilting her head back and planting his lips at the base of her throat. His lips and tongue sought out every sensitive spot, unearthing some that even she was unaware existed. He'd begun kissing her again, his other hand cupping and kneading her breasts, when Hermione felt Severus slowly pressing two fingers into her snug channel.

Her sharp inhale was swallowed by Lucius, the sound barely noticeable as his tongue was engaged with circling around hers. Hermione never stopped moaning or thrashing about. Her knuckles had turned white from her tight grip on the pillows, and Severus was in serious peril of being accidentally thumped in the head with her knee.

Right when she was on the verge of letting go of the pillow, to hell if Severus actually tied her limbs down as promise, Hermione felt Lucius slid his hand down over her stomach, past her smooth mons and stopping at her clitoris. "For the love of Circe, it's nearly as hard as a Galleon," he murmured against Hermione's lips, easily trapping the stiffened nub between his fingers.

Hermione nearly screamed, her form bucking against Lucius's side when his fingertips tugged at the hood of her clitoris, agilely working it back and forth as if it was a small cock. Hermione hadn't known that she was capable of growling until that very moment. Severus was steadily fingering her with his pointer and middle, his pinky soon making its way into her puckered rosebud.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" she moaned. The pitch in her voice steadily increased as Hermione's entire body drew tighter and tighter, the knuckles in her fingers and toes cracking when her hands and feet curled up. Between her legs was completely drenched and the sounds of her wet flesh being titillated filled the room. Lucius's fingertips kept slipping until he finally settled on working small circles over the hood of her clit, whilst Severus steadily fingered her, each stroke causing her walls to clench and convulse around his digits.

Hermione's lips were a hairsbreadth away from Lucius's mouth. Her breath suddenly hastened, growing faster and faster until it paused, followed by a long, guttural scream that ripped through the open space. Hermione's cunt clamped down fiercely onto Severus's fingers that, for a moment, he slowed his movements, thinking that he was going to hurt her. Lucius's fingers never stopped moving over the engorged nub, yet it was Severus's forearms and chest that caught the majority of warm fluid that spurted forth from Hermione's spasming channel.

It took several minutes for Hermione to regain control of her trembling body. Severus had moved back up next to her, his and Lucius's warm hands soothingly running over her body. When her breathing finally slowed down, Severus pulled Hermione over him, thoroughly kissing her lips and neck. He'd then slipped one finger into her mouth, his dark eyes transfixed on the sight of her ardently sucking on the finger that had been pressed inside her and liberally coated with her juices. Even though she climaxed, Hermione was still aroused and didn't hesitate at all when he gathered all of her hair in one hand, before urging her head down over his erect cock.

Severus was certainly thicker than her previous lovers, yet Hermione eagerly licked and sucked at the head of his cock, before enveloping her entire mouth over his shaft. He'd moaned and arched his back, just like he did when Lucius had gone down on him.

He found Hermione's touch to be more delicate, perhaps even tentative, compared to Lucius, yet she went at it with a matched enthusiasm that worked perfectly to reduce him to groaning in delight. Her slender fingers were clutched onto Severus's thighs, urging them further apart as her nose burrowed into the coarse thatch of pubic hair, her tongue delving down to swipe across the fragile skin of his sac.

Severus had just slid further down on the bed, allowing Hermione further access. She'd arched her back, completely engrossed with sucking his cock as if it was lolly. Lucius was behind her, in a quandary as to what he wanted to focus on more; the sight of Hermione's mouth slowly moving over Severus, or burying his face in between her legs.

The second option won the battle of her will, and Lucius pressed one hand on Hermione's lower back, urging her into a perfect position. Her cunt was still bright red and engorged, her splayed thighs giving him a perfect vantage point. He didn't need to use his fingers to separate her folds, and Lucius knelt behind Hermione, his fingers gripping onto her fleshy behind before flicking his tongue out at her clitoris.

The little witch let out a muffled moan, yet never stopped her own tongue work. Lucius steadily lapped at the sensitive nub, enjoying the way Hermione began pressing herself back against his face. Holding on to her waist, Lucius continued gently laving his tongue over Hermione's clit, occasionally prodding her quivering, pink orifice with the tip.

Right when her body began trembling beneath his hands, Severus got up to switch places with Lucius, and Hermione took the blond wizard's cock into her mouth. He was nearly the same size as Severus, the only difference being the neatly shorn curls surrounding his erection.

Hermione tried her damnedest to stay focused, but Severus was intent on thoroughly ravaging her cunt, using his entire mouth and tongue on her, going so far as to nuzzle his face into her, the hook of his nose bumping up against the hood of her clit. Her whimpers came out in a low buzzing as her mouth was still wrapped around Lucius's cock.

Severus's mouth brooked no restraint as it eagerly licked and sucked every inch of Hermione's quim and arse. If his tongue wasn't on her clit, then his finger was, as he deliberately lapped at her clenched rosebud.

Giving a muffled yelp when she felt Severus suck her clit in between his lips, gently tugging at the sensitive bud while simultaneously running his tongue over it, Hermione forgot to continue moving her mouth over Lucius. Her fingers were digging into his thighs, her grip growing tighter each second. Lucius's saliva slickened cock was pressed against the side of her face, yet all Hermione was able to do was focus on Severus's mouth expertly moving against her.

Without warning, her second climax struck, its force buffeting and nearly sending Hermione collapsing atop of Lucius. Screeching out a litany of swear words, Hermione tried to get away from the fervently sucking mouth, feeling as if Severus was pulling out the last bit of her senses along with the juices of her arousal. His strong hands instantly clasped around her waist, firmly keeping her violently shaking body in place until he was ready for her to move.

When Severus finally let Hermione go, her body fell limp against Lucius, her head buried against his firm chest. Once her head stopped reeling, Hermione sat up, finding that she felt completely boneless.

"Lie back against Lucius," Severus told her, one hand gently pressing on her shoulder. Lucius's hands had come beneath her arms, tugging Hermione to lie with her back resting against his chest. His arms came around her body, one hand guiding her head to rest in the dip of his shoulder. Severus was now kneeling upright on the bed, shifting Hermione's legs to lie over Lucius's.

Hermione moaned when she felt Lucius nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, lightly biting down while his hands roamed over her breasts. "Do you want Severus, little one?" he purred seductively into her ear.

Biting down on her lip, all Hermione found herself capable of was nodding her head. She looked up at Severus, noticing for the first time the fire hidden in the depths of his obsidian eyes as he stared back at her. He was apparently enjoying the view of the nubile witch splayed over the sight of his lover, as his right fist was steadily working over his stiffened length.

If it was at all possible, Hermione grew even more turned on by the sight of the dark wizard pleasuring himself. His onyx eyes were silently ordering her to not look away, and images of her body pressed between Lucius and Severus as they simultaneously fucked her within an inch of unconsciousness suddenly flooded her mind.

Hermione vehemently swore that the sensations were tangible, and she gave a vicious shudder, unable to keep from clasping onto Lucius's forearms when he insinuated them around her torso. The blond wizard gave a deep chuckle, apparently privy to what just happened. "Yes, Severus has a penchant for that," he continued, one hand flattened and running over the curve of her stomach. "Of course, he loves doing so at the most inopportune moments, such as tonight in the dining room."

"It wasn't as if you didn't enjoy it," Severus smoothly replied, scooting closer to the two and kneeling between their splayed thighs. He then placed his arms on either side of their bodies, leaning down close enough to suck on Hermione's bottom lip, drawing his tongue against hers. Severus shifted his head to kiss Lucius, and Hermione felt bereft that she wasn't able to see.

Still, the feeling of Lucius's chest against her back, and Severus's on hers, was torturous. Lucius's erection was pressed firmly between the cleft of her behind, Severus's grazing over her slick, puffy lips whenever he moved. Its velvety head kept brushing against her clit, earning a soft whimper from the witch. Hermione realized that Severus was purposely grinding his hips against hers, skillfully aiming the caresses right where he wanted.

Wrenching one hand free to clasp onto Severus's firm back, Hermione writhed her hips back up against him, feeling the slickness between her legs sliding down until Lucius's cock was thoroughly coated. She didn't know that was possible for a need to be so great that it became nearly painful; yet her channel throbbed so viciously it hurt to be empty.

Both men were still kissing as she continued bucking and writhing between them, attempting to get the head of Severus's cock right where she wanted. Nearly growling out in her frustration, Hermione was appeased when Severus shifted his hips back slightly, just enough to allow himself to slide down to her entrance.

Aroused to the point of impatience, Hermione awkwardly slid her hand down to Severus's hips, desperate for him to continue moving. Letting the head of his cock rest at her passage, Severus gently prodded at Hermoine's flesh without fully penetrating it. She was about to flat out tell Severus to fuck her, when his mouth moved from Lucius's and came back over hers. Eagerly shoving his tongue into the warm cavity of her mouth, his hips swiftly thrust forward, his lips partially muffling Hermione's feral scream.

Combined with her already blood engorged, snug channel, and her yearlong celibacy, Hermione keened loudly at his fiery ingress. Even though her body jerked sharply between hers and Lucius's, Severus gave no respite, his second lunge going deeply as the first.

The burning stretch of being filled soon faded to an overly intense pleasure, and Hermione wailed when his cock bottomed out, embedded deeply within her. "Fuck!" she screamed, digging her short nails into the skin of his lower back. Their foreheads were touching, yet Hermione was vaguely aware of anything else at the moment. All she was able to focus on was his thick shaft filling, stretching and plunging into her in a way that she never fathomed, bringing forth an almost insurmountable pleasure.

The three were tightly mashed against one another, the little witch howling out her pleasure between the two wizards as Severus inexorably plunged into her tight body, moving rapidly as if his life depended on it. Severus easily tipped Hermione's body into three orgasms, each only a few minutes apart, her screams becoming more fierce than the previous. His and Lucius's bodies were pinning Hermione into place and absorbed the shudders of her climax, rending her barely able to move more than a scant inch when the uncontainable tremors coursed throughout her limbs.

By then, Hermione had climaxed five times since they'd started, which was four more than she was previously accustomed to. Once Severus halted his movements, she fell limp upon Lucius, incoherently finding that the two weren't finished with her. With his cock still buried deep inside her throbbing heat, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her down on the bed with him, Hermione straddling his waist.

Lucius came to kneel beside Severus's head, and Hermione avidly watched as he ran the deeply flushed tip of his stiff cock over his lips. The blond wizard began moaning earnestly, the muscles in his firm thighs and arse clenching as he thrust into the warm mouth surrounding him.

Severus's hands firmly palmed the soft orbs of Hermione's behind, and he began a slow, rolling thrust up into her body. A sharp cry immediately left her mouth, and she had to fight to keep her eyes from crashing shut. Being fucked by Severus whilst Lucius grabbed a handful of his dark hair, at the same time groaning and thrusting into his mouth, was something that she didn't want to miss.

Severus's fingertips bit into her skin when her hips firmly ground into his, when another strong orgasm washed over her. She was still crying out, her cunt still throbbing and twitching when Lucius moved from Severus's head and came behind her. Severus pulled her down for another kiss, still slowly pistoning up into her.

Hermione easily registered the feel of Lucius's cock against her tighter opening, inhaling sharply when he began pressing forward. "Relax," Severus murmured, his hands running over her back and pulling her firmly against his chest. "Keep your body still."

Hermione's face was pressed against Severus's cheek when she nodded. He kept moving within her core at an easy pace, while Lucius's hands gripped onto her hips, his thrusts even slower than Severus's. Lucius paused to use a lubrication spell, and soon his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle, until his warm sac was flush against her behind. He had gone slowly enough that it hurt less than she anticipated, even if the sensation was still a bit intrusive. It was his and Severus's first simultaneous, staunchly delivered thrusts that made Hermione's brown eyes go wide in shock.

She felt full to bursting as Lucius and Severus sank to the hilt inside her body. Pinned between the two and unable to move even if she liked, Hermione howled out her pleasure, her hands tightly fisting the duvet. Pressing her head against Severus's shoulder, Hermione wriggled her hips back against them, beckoning the two to move faster.

Her body now completely adjusted, Hermione screamed helplessly at the delicious sensation of all her sensitive parts being rubbed and stretched in the most sublime way. The sounds of their perspiration laced flesh meeting were barely audible, as Severus and Lucius were no longer able to hold back their deep groans of satisfaction, both lost in the feel of Hermione's snug, furnace-hot body clinging and convulsing around them.

With each thrust of Severus's hips, his cock abraded Hermione's already swollen and sensitive clitoris. It soon all became too much for her to handle, and she screamed long and hard, both of their names torn from her lips as her body quivered from head to toe.

Lucius and Severus continued relentlessly pounding into her, even as her cunt and arse twitched and pulsated around them. Insensate to everything but the feel of being fucked through one orgasm, another quickly slammed into Hermione, leaving her breathless. Tears made their way down Hermione's face, stars flashing behind her eyes as she screamed until her throat was raw.

Her entire body felt as if it was one, large gaping nerve; raw and exposed. Hermione's mouth had gone dry from yelling for so long, and her limbs felt weak beneath her. She was completely wrung out from the unaccustomed pleasure, positive that she was on the brink of passing out, yet still, she begged in a ragged voice for Lucius and Severus to keep going.

Hermione sharply arched her back, looking down at Severus with a wild look in her eyes. His mouth was slightly parted, and Hermione was drawn to the soft curve of his upper lip. Severus's eyes were closed, yet they lazily slid open when he felt Hermione's mouth come down over his, her slim fingers clutching onto his damp, inky hair.

Roughly kissing him as if driven by some force, Hermione almost viciously attacked Severus's lips and tongue, only forgetting to move her mouth when she felt herself nearing another orgasm. The sensation of her thins walls being scraped and squeezed, along with Severus's pelvis still mashing against her clitoris left Hermione feeling delirious. Rent between the need to scream and cry, she felt as if she was going to collapse when her body began its uncontrollable trembling again. Two pairs of arms securely embraced her, Severus telling Hermione to let go, they had her, and Lucius murmuring that she was a good girl to come for them again.

Their mingled sensuous reassurances were enough to catapult Hermione over the edge of the precipice one last time. Her voice was completely shot, yet Hermione mustered up enough fortitude for the three of them, her earsplitting screams managing to almost echo off the walls.

Uttering out a shrill "DON'T STOP!", Hermione unevenly thrust her hips back against Lucius and Severus, her very soul feeling as if it had been set on fire. Unable to see or think straight, she realized that this orgasm lasted longer than the previous. Lucius and Severus were completely ruthless, plunging into her body, a hot flash of juices erupting from her body and spilling onto Lucius and Severus on the outstroke.

The tangible gush of abundant wetness spurting forth was enough to send them careening to the edge, and the two wizards loudly swore as they pumped into Hermione's body, Lucius's hips pausing when he erupted in her arse. Severus was able to feel Lucius's cock pulsating through the thin membrane, and it provoked his own release, his voice erupting into deep, ferine groans.

Once their combined movements tapered off and came to a complete halt, Hermione's body went completely slack. She tensed slightly when Lucius withdrew from her body, her chest still heaving against Severus's. Collapsing down on the bed next to the two, Lucius reached across Severus to push Hermione's sex tousled curls out of her face.

"Is she awake?" he asked with a chuckle.

Severus shifted slightly, looking down into Hermione's quiescent face. "I don't think so."

"Shame on you, Severus," Lucius chortled, running his fingers over her damp back. "Screwing your former student into a state of unconsciousness."

"Smug bastard," Severus replied, hissing as he pulled out of Hermione's body, tipping her to lie on her back. "Although I have to admit, I didn't know the little swot had it in her. If I'd have known, we could have approached her a few years ago."

"Now who's the smug bastard?" Lucius smirked, recoiling when his elbow slipped into a cold, soaking wet patch of duvet. "Where's your wand? The bed is drenched."

Severus groaned as he slipped down off the bed, rummaging around for his wand before pointing it at the bed. He also used a cleansing charm on himself, as well as Lucius and Hermione before moving back next to them.

"She is a rather stunning little thing," Lucius mused, his slender fingers carding through her damp curls. "I wonder if she'd be game for playing with us again?"

"I don't see why not," came the rather sure sounding answer.

"You're both smug bastards," the little witch suddenly spoke up between them, her voice sounding listless. "Now how about you two shut up so I can get some sleep?"

"Cheeky witch; you became so quiet Lucius wasn't sure what to think," Severus told her.

"Yes," Lucius quipped, "we didn't want to be remiss in making sure you enjoyed yourself."

"Bloody hell," Hermione grumbled under her breath, struggling to sit up. "To say that I merely enjoyed myself is an understatement. I felt the earth move; it was magical. You two have brought me to a place that I never deemed to imagine possible. That was the best, most thorough shagging I have ever experienced and I would love to do it again. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, so help me, if you two don't shut up and let me sleep, I'm going to cast a Sticking Charm on your lips. Move over, I'm going and want to bury myself beneath the duvet."

The two wizards were leaning heavily onto the sides, their eyes growing wide with shock and then amusement as they listened to Hermione's rambling. When they didn't move fast enough for her liking, she shoved them out of her way, gracelessly scrambling across the bed until she met the top. Peeling back the bed sheets, Hermione crawled beneath them, pulling them up to her head, sighing as her head met the incredibly soft pillow.

Lucius and Severus had watched the entire thing, their bodies shaking with silent laughter. "She has a point," Severus conceded, moving from the foot of the bed to lay beside Hermione. Lucius followed suit, and soon the three rested beneath the duvet in a warm tangle of limbs.

"Oh," she murmured, leaning up to squarely kiss each wizard on the mouth before laying back down. "I'd love to 'play' with you two again, but only after I've slept; you two have worn me out and I'm knackered. Good night." With that, Hermione curled up between Lucius and Severus, falling asleep without preamble.

The two shared another laugh at Hermione's blunt way of telling them to shut up and leave her alone. They both fell asleep with an arm draped over her waist.

"Well, well, Lucius, I'm shocked. I thought you were taught to share?"

Lucius rolled over in bed, cracking open one bleary, grey eye to see his wife's smirking face hovering over his. "Oh, piss off Cissy. You and Claudette will have to find your own witch; this one is spoken for."

Narcissa tugged at the tangled, blond hair draped over his bare shoulder. "Don't be greedy, Lucius. The least you can do is ask if she'd like to join us for tea some afternoon."

"And I'm sure tea involves your face buried beneath her skirts."

"Of course, you silly wizard. She looks as if she tastes delectable."

"She does," he answered with a wicked gleam in his eye, causing his wife to feign annoyance.

"You're a tease; do you know that?" Narcissa commented, giving Lucius a short buss to the lips.

"You enjoy it," he huskily replied, slipping one arm from beneath the duvet to pinch her behind. "Is Claudette still here?"

"Yes; she's still in bed. Hmm, perhaps I should go wake her. It's a pity you don't want to share your young witch. I wonder if she has any acquaintances as attractive as her?" Narcissa leaned over Lucius, peering down at the delicate curve of Hermione's bare back as she slept with her front pressed against Severus.

"I love you, you shameless tart," Lucius replied, lightly slapping his wife's curved behind. "We'll see you at breakfast." Pausing to look over at his two slumbering lovers, he gave a second thought. "Or perhaps lunch."

Narcissa tittered lightly, leaning up off her husband and walking towards the door. "You should do everything that I would do, especially to Hermione. Are you sure that she wouldn't be interested in stopping by my suite?"

"Run along to Claudette, dear wife. She told me she has a surprise beneath her peignoir for you."

Laughing wildly, Narcissa swept out of the room in a blur of lavender silk, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you," he heard a soft voice say behind him, turning around to see Hermione dazedly looking up at him.

"What for?" Lucius asked.

"Well," she began, her voice still laced with sleep. "You and Severus are one thing...but something tells me that your wife and her friend would devour me alive."

Falling back onto his pillow, Lucius's voice bellowed out with hearty laughter. Severus stirred out of his sleep, his head still buried in the pillow as he grunted for Lucius to shut up. Ignoring the grouchy, dark haired wizard, Lucius looked back at Hermione.

"Your intuition is dead on," he replied. "Cissy prefers women for the most part, but insatiable is something that she most certainly is. She'd have you begging for reprieve ten minutes into her repertoire."

Hermione shuddered at the thought. Her body was aching in the most sated way from being pressed between Lucius and Severus. To think that it could go beyond that unnerved her. "That's all right... I prefer to remain here."

"Does that mean you're ready to go again?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sod off, Lucius! At least let me finish my sleep, and then eat. I'll need my strength to keep up with you two rutting wizards."

"My, to be such a lovely witch, you're as prickly in the morning as Severus over there," Lucius told Hermione, dodging a well-aimed kick that suddenly came from Severus.

"Good; that means we'll get along sportingly," Hermione replied, burrowing back beneath the duvet. "Now go back to sleep, I believe you mentioned something about being unavailable until lunch."

Lucius pressed his chest into Hermione's back, curling around her form, falling back asleep with a broad grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Before you read, f/f slash, as requested. And then more SSHG._**

* * *

"Draco, will you please get off of my desk?" Hermione fussed, attempting to push at the slim, blond wizard. "You're getting my papers all wrinkled."

A week had passed since Hermione was last at Malfoy Manor. She had every intention of meeting up with Lucius and Severus again, yet her workload suddenly doubled, and Hermione found herself tethered to her desk until late nearly every day. She had barely gotten through half of the mess of papers when Draco came sauntering in as if he owned the place, and stopping at her desk and sitting on the edge.

"Oh, sorry about that, Granger," he replied offhandedly, leaning up and looking down at the slightly wrinkled parchment that he'd sat on. "So, are you going to come or not?"

"I can hardly just up and leave, Draco! I have work to finish, and it won't sort itself out."

Draco frowned at the piles of books and folders on Hermione's desk. "Why don't you get an assistant to help you with this clutter?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione picked up an armful of folders, briefly poring over their labels before putting them in her drawer. "Because, the only way to make sure everything is done properly is if I do them myself! Draco-NO!" Draco had deftly snatched the next pile of parchment that Hermione picked up, refusing to hand it over. "Aren't you supposed to be in your own office?" she griped. "And not in mine, bothering me?"

"I was sent to collect you," Draco replied unrepentantly, both arms casually folded across his chest. "And told to not return back home without you."

Hermione looked up at Draco, glowering at the smirk on his face. "You Malfoys' always get what you want, don't you?"

Draco gave a small shrug. "Pretty much, yeah. Oh c'mon, Granger. It's only tea; you act like my mum is going to bite you." He should have been warned by Hermione's ominous silence, yet kept prattling on. "If you think I'm bad, Father and I have nothing on Mum when she gets a notion in her head."

Hermione was sure that Draco was unaware as to what happened between her, Lucius and Severus. However, she remembered Narcissa's words the morning after their tryst. Hermione didn't know how to feel about that situation; she _was _flattered by the idea of the attractive woman fancying her, yet still, the idea of actually carrying anything to fruition was daunting. Now, here came Draco, practically twisting her arm to make her accept Narcissa's invitation, and she was positive that the beautiful, older witch have every intention of biting her, in addition to a litany of other things.

"Draco, I don't know..." Hermione's voice trailed off, sighing as she forlornly cast another glance at her disheveled desk. "Besides, Kingsley isn't going to let me leave early."

"Kingsley already told me that you were excused for the day. Oh, and he said to tell you that you should have a little fun seeing as today's Friday."

"Why you sneaky, slippery little snake!" Hermione hissed. "How dare you go over my head and to my boss?!"

"Slytherin!" Draco drawled, as if that was explanation enough. "Fine; Father also told me to not return without you. He said Mum's been harassing him all week about having you back over, and he'd like a bit of peace. I was told to do whatever was needed to make you comply."

"Snakes! Cunning snakes, the lot of you," Hermione snapped, hastily organizing her desk into some semblance of order and pulling her handbag from beneath it. She was just about to open her mouth to berate Draco again when the office door opened, Kingsley's tall and purple robed figure walking in.

"I see Mr. Malfoy's found you," he commented in a deep voice. "He said he was here to escort you to tea; I told him you work so diligently that I didn't mind if you took the rest of the day off."

Draco turned around to Hermione, a cheeky grin on his face that clearly said _I told you so_.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Hermione uttered between clenched teeth, forcing a smile upon her face. "Well, have a good weekend." Kingsley flashed the two a smile before sauntering back out of the office. "Can I at least stop by my house to change clothes?" she continued, thinking about Narcissa's dressier apparel, even during the day. "I don't think my outfit is hardly appropriate."

"You look fine; now let's go," Draco contested, sounding impatient. "I have plans to meet with Harry for lunch, and Mum made it clear that she'd send her owl to peck at my head all day unless I brought you back with me."

"Whatever, Draco," Hermione grumbled when he clutched onto her arm and began pulling her out of the office. He cheerfully steered her to the lifts, with Hermione staring daggers into the side of his blond head the entire way.

Once the two arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco ushered Hermione to his mum's vast, ornately decorated private sitting room, thrusting her inside without so much as a by-your-leave.

"I've raised you to have better manners than that, Draco!" Narcissa called behind her son as she warmly smiled at Hermione. "Hello, dear," she greeted, gesturing for younger witch to sit down across from her.

Hermione tentatively greeted the ornately clad witch, already feeling self-conscious in her casual skirt and blouse. She began smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle, until Narcissa chided her to not worry herself. "How do you take your tea?" she asked, her hands moving to the silver tea set that was on a low table before them.

"Extra milk, no sugar, please," Hermione replied, now nervously fidgeting with her hair. Offering a small smile when Narcissa handed over the teacup, she sat back on the chaise, cautiously sipping at the hot liquid.

"I know my invitation was served a bit abruptly," Narcissa continued, now pouring her own tea, "but I hope it wasn't too inconvenient."

"Not at all," Hermione truthfully admitted, settling back against the ornate brocade covered chaise. "It's not as if I had plans after work; usually I just go home and read."

"Draco mentioned something of the like; I don't understand how a young, attractive witch such as yourself is always confined to her home outside of work hours."

"Well, I don't stay home_ every_ weekend..." she trailed off, intently focusing on the teacup in her hands. It was clear that Narcissa had designs on the younger witch, and Hermione still wasn't sure on how to handle the situation. "But it's not as if I mind, really. I go out with Harry and Draco whenever they think I need to see something other than the inside of my house."

"Those two," Narcissa added, quietly laughing. "Draco is just like his father in that aspect; he always needs to roam about. If Draco isn't off with Harry, then Lucius is off with Severus. Speaking of which, I hope those two weren't too rough with you last weekend?"

Hermione had just taken a rather large mouthful of tea, and nearly choked when she realized what Narcissa was referring to. Coughing and clapping one hand over her mouth, Hermione gratefully accepted the linen napkin Narcissa handed her, dabbing at her mouth before speaking. "No, they weren't in the least," she rasped out once she caught her breath.

"Not that I've personally experience Severus's favors, but I've watched him with Lucius," Narcissa went on casually, as if they were speaking about the weather instead of her previously watching her husband and his lover having sex. "I know can be a bit dominating, although Lucius has the same tendency at times. "

Silently nodding her head, Hermione set down her teacup and napkin on the table. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised at Narcissa's direct manner, not after the occurrences of the previous weekend. Furtively peeking across at the older, graceful witch, Hermione took in her appearance.

Just as she had expected, Narcissa was wearing one her customary silk dresses, even though the grayish lavender frock was less understated than the one she'd worn to dinner. Her long, pale blonde hair hung down loose to her shoulders, and she wore little cosmetics, save for her red nails and lips. Right then Narcissa also put down her teacup, standing up and crossing over to Hermione, who was slightly trembling with anxiety.

"I can see why Lucius and Severus are so fond of you," Narcissa continued, sitting down next to Hermione and lightly stroking her hand with a fingertip.

Hermione tried not to flinch at the contact, although admittedly it was pleasant. "Is that so?" she asked, hoping that her tone didn't betray her nervousness.

"Very much so; I can see why Lucius didn't want to share."

Briefly wondering if she should feel the slightest bit insulted, Hermione was distracted when Narcissa's red tipped fingers came up to her head, easily undoing the snug bun that had been securing her curls into place. "Feel better?" she asked, gently caressing the tresses that now cascaded down Hermione's back.

"Yes," Hermione reluctantly admitted, unable to keep her eyes from closing. Tension that Hermione had been unaware of began leaving her body, and soon she was languidly leaning against Narcissa's warm, silk covered side. Her head ended up buried against the older witch's neck, her heated skin giving off the scent of a fresh, mildly floral perfume.

The sensation of Narcissa soothingly running her hands through Hermione's hair, combined with her distinctive essence was heady tonic for the younger witch. When Narcissa's hand came around to Hermione's face, cupping her chin and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, Hermione was completely submissive.

Finding that her advances were being welcomed, Narcissa parted her lips, slipping her tongue out to lightly graze against Hermione's. Moving her hand back to her hair, Narcissa stroked and twirled the errant strands between her fingers as her mouth eagerly captured the soft curve of younger witch's top lip.

Hermione was in complete shock, finding it hard to believe that she was being kissed most thoroughly by Narcissa Malfoy. However, if the more experienced witch decided to stop, Hermione was positive that she would have asked her to keep going. Quietly moaning when Narcissa's petal soft lips brushed against the underside of her jaw, Hermione slumped against the back of the chaise lounge, letting her head fall to the side.

Right when Hermione began musing over what Lucius had told her about Narcissa being insatiable, the blonde haired witch kneeled between her legs, using both hands to hastily unbutton her blouse. Before Hermione was able to utter another word, Narcissa pushed the fabric to the side, pulled the cups of her bra down beneath her breasts and eagerly latched onto her right nipple.

Hissing at the pleasurable sensation, Hermione insinuated her fingers into Narcissa's soft, blonde hair, attempting to keep her head in place. Wasting no time, the older witch easily made her way down Hermione's stomach, stopping when she reached the juncture of her thighs.

"Let's get these off," she purred, pushing the skirt up to her waist and pulling off her tights and knickers.

_Merlin's knickers!_ Hermione desperately thought to herself, in complete disbelief at how fast things were progressing, and reeling at the fact that Lucius Malfoy's wife had her almost starkers, with both thighs splayed and her sex boldly on display.

Narcissa continued appraising the young witch, only pausing to use her wand to Accio a low, cushioned stool over, which she sat upon before Hermione. Apparently the blonde witch also appreciated the completely bare look, as she delicately parted Hermione's folds back, and dragged her fingertips over the soft, pink flesh.

Hermione was nearly too scared to look down between her legs, but found it damned impossible to focus her attention elsewhere. Narcissa was raptly eyeing and stroking her outer pussy lips, as if she found them enthralling. She was still hesitant about the whole situation, certain that Lucius, or even Narcissa's lover, Claudette, would have something to say on the matter.

"You have the prettiest flower I've ever seen," Narcissa mused, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"Is that so?" Hermione nervously stammered, her mind still suggesting that she get up yet her body clamoring to remain on the chaise, in hopes of the slim, marauding fingers delving higher.

"Very much so," the blonde witch assured, her red-tipped fingers still grazing the outer folds. The digits finally brushed against the now throbbing bud of Hermione's clit, causing her hips to jerk sharply. "Too much?"

"No," Hermione answered breathlessly, her fingers curling against her palms, feeling a jolt of desire shooting throughout her body.

Narcissa gave her a warm smile, continuing to boldly stroke the sensitive nub until it was engorged beneath her fingertips. Hermione was rapidly becoming wet, to the extent that she felt the slippery juices trickling down her inner folds. She fought to keep her body still, and that only further encouraged Narcissa, as she then collected a bit of Hermione's gathering nectar and spread it over the hood of her clit.

"Fuck!" Hermione hissed as her eyes screwed shut, her legs slightly shaking at the sublime sensations. Masturbation had never felt so good, and the build-up was nearly enough to send her careening over the edge faster than she anticipated. Hermione finally managed to pry her eyes back open, and she looked down at Narcissa to see her suggestively licking her lips.

"We will, and not before long," she purred, dipping her head low, flicking her tongue out at the stiffened nub before completely engulfing it with her blood-red painted lips.

Hermione was too far gone to even consider protesting, but she still attempted to hold back the high-pitched moans that were threatening to erupt from her mouth. Never in her life had she been licked so carefully. When Lucius and Severus had gone down on her, the sensation was enough to make her let loose an ear-splitting scream. Narcissa's touch proved just as fruitful at eliciting a similar result, even if her ministrations were on the more delicate side.

No longer caring about her inhibitions, Hermione reached both hands down to hold back the pale blonde strands that tickled her thighs, allowing Narcissa to freely lap at her sex. Hermione began clamoring for more, and found it becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hands from fisting too roughly into Narcissa's hair. The older witch paused and moved back from between Hermione's thighs long enough to use her wand and charm her hair into a secure knot, briefly kissing Hermione's lips before resuming her activities.

Gasping sharply when Narcissa's moist, warm mouth descended upon her clit once more, Hermione's fingers fervently clutched at the slippery brocade of the chaise lounge, desperate with the need to hold onto something. Narcissa slipped one finger, and then a second, inside of her clenched channel, her fingertips grazing against Hermione's primed g-spot. Her soft lips and tongue never strayed from her clitoris, and soon Hermione was holding onto the back of the chaise with both arms, her hips bucking wildly against Narcissa's face.

Without warning, Hermione forcefully exploded into an orgasm, her high-pitched cries rebounding off the walls of the sitting room. Narcissa's touch tapered off as Hermione came down from her release, the older witch planting a kiss on her trembling inner thigh before standing up.

"I knew you would taste as delectable as you looked," she purred, tracing her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip. The younger witch was still panting for air when the blonde pressed her soft lips against hers, her musky scent lingering on her face.

Narcissa then knelt up over Hermione, one hand braced onto the back of the chaise. By now Hermione was more lucid and curious eyed Narcissa when she grabbed onto her hand and guided it beneath her dress. Shocked to find that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the silk frock, Hermione quickly came in contact with the sparse hair between her legs. Narcissa's clit was already peeking out from beneath its hood and her pussy was positively drenched, having grown aroused from going down on Hermione.

Hermione felt slightly daunted, as she'd never been intimate with a woman before. Yet when she began rubbing Narcissa's clit the way she did to herself, the blonde witch moaned in approval, her hips moving in tandem with her hand.

"Use your fingers inside of me," she breathlessly suggested, her tongue flicking out at her lipstick smudged lips. Hermione sank two fingers into her slippery heat, using her thumb to continue stimulating the stiffened bundle of nerves.

Hermione's skirt was still hiked up around her waist as she finger-fucked the blonde witch into a shuddering state. Narcissa attempted to hold up the layered silk dress, but the slippery material kept falling from her grasp.

Pulling Hermione's hand from beneath her dress, Narcissa settled back onto the chaise, drawing the material up past her splayed thighs. "Come here, darling," she beckoned to Hermione with one red-lacquered finger.

"Wait, what if I-" she began to protest, eyeing the slickened, plump pink petals of Narcissa's pussy, only to be neatly cut off by the witch.

"Just do whatever you think I might like," she coaxed, using one hand to gather Hermione's mussed curls and urging her head down between her legs.

Hermione dove right in, and found that Narcissa tasted nearly the same as her, remembering the stickiness of her release that was still on her face when they'd kissed. Her juices were salty and slightly musky, the thin strip of hair atop her mound tickling her nose.

Darting her eyes to Narcissa's face, she found that both her eyes were closed as her hand eagerly dug into Hermione's hair. "Yes, just like that darling," she moaned, undulating her hips when Hermione's tongue tentatively flicked and swirled around her clit. "That's perfect, so perfect."

Hermione could hardly believe that she was noisily lapping at Narcissa's cunt, and actually enjoying it. Working two fingers back inside of her and causing the witch to groan loudly, Hermione wrapped the other arm around her thigh and pulled her closer.

Narcissa's back was arched, her hips smoothly moving about, her neatly coiffed blonde curls falling flat as she tossed her head from side to side. Her fingers were still insinuated in Hermione's hair, although her grip never tightened. Instead she let her hand rest on her head, even though she was clearly enjoying the way the younger witch's face was buried in her quim.

"Yes, darling, yes," she continued to moan, her thighs tensing against Hermione. "Don't stop."

Hermione felt her own channel beginning to throb again as Narcissa's moans flooded her ears. Her walls were throbbing around her fingers, her juices mingled with Hermione's saliva and trickling down the blonde witch's bum to form a dark circle on the chaise. Narcissa's legs began trembling, her grip on Hermione's hair becoming marginally firmer. Still murmuring 'don't stop', her hips bucked against Hermione's mouth until her groans culminated to a shrill exultation, her walls pulsing furiously around the probing fingers and filling the palm of Hermione's hand with her slick juices.

Watching as the blonde came back down with a shudder, Hermione was about to withdraw her fingers from Narcissa's body when she reached down to keep her hand in place. Realizing that she wanted more, Hermione continued thrusting her digits back and forth, allowing her thumb to brush over the hood of Narcissa's clit.

Narcissa's moans grew louder the faster Hermione moved her hand, her juices making loud squelching noises as they copiously gathered between her knuckles. At Narcissa's behest, Hermione slid her little finger up into her arse, her three other fingers buried knuckles deep inside of her pussy, and her thumb still swirling over the bright-red clit.

Hermione kept up with a steady rhythm, enthralled with the lewd moans and swears that she was able to pull from the usually stoic and prissy witch. Astonished at the multiple orgasms that Narcissa was able to achieve easily, Hermione continued fingering her into a fourth, trying to ignore the slight burn that began creeping into her arm.

The older witch begged for Hermione to continue, and she had to switch hands, as her muscles were now burning from the continued efforts. Her movements were a bit off as Hermione wasn't accustomed to using her left hand, and she opted to use her mouth again.

Narcissa climaxed yet again after a few minutes, and Hermione switched back to her right arm. She wanted to laugh when she remembered Lucius telling her that his wife was insatiable. Succubus was more like it; Hermione thought that her arm was going to fall off!

"Cissy, give the poor girl a break before she dislocates something," a smooth voice drawled next to her head. Narcissa's eyes had been closed, and she opened them, looking down to find her husband perched on the coffee table behind them. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she saw Lucius, resplendent in black dress robes and holding his walking stick, his grey eyes holding what appeared to be amusement as he eyed the two witches draped half naked about the chaise.

Hermione yanked her hand away from Narcissa's sopping wet crotch, at a complete loss for words. Nervously peering around Lucius, she noticed Severus sitting in the armchair behind the coffee table, also dressed in black wizard's robes and smirking at the two.

"Hello Lucius, Severus," Narcissa loftily greeted, unperturbed by everything as she shifed her sex and sweat dampened dress over her thighs and sat upright on the chaise. "Did you just come in?"

"We came in long enough ago to witness you trying to break Hermione's arm," Lucius smoothly replied, setting his walking stick down on the floor. "Forgive my wife, Hermione," he continued, looking at the wide-eyed, messy haired and red lipstick-streaked younger witch. "You must have done something correct, as she's in a right state.

"I apologise if I've over-exerted you, Hermione," Narcissa said. "But I must confess; your little hands fit inside me quite perfectly. It was delightful, thank you."

"Umm…you're welcome," Hermione shyly answered, wondering just what the hell her next move should be. She rose from the ottoman, awkwardly pulling her skirt back down over her hips and righting her bra and blouse. Crossing over to the chair next to Severus, Hermione sat down and watched as Lucius took her place, roughly pulling his wife towards him.

"You're a greedy, little trollop," he murmured, dropping his head towards Narcissa for a kiss.

"You're the greedy one, Lucius," she smirked, casting a glance in Hermione's direction. "Besides, Hermione wasn't complaining, were you, dear?"

"Feel free to close your mouth at your leisure, Miss Granger," Severus drawled in a tone that only Hermione was able to hear, clearly amused by the nonplussed expression on her face. Hermione didn't realize that her mouth was in fact hanging open; if it hung any lower, it would have brushed against the ornate woven tapestry covering the floor.

Lucius had pushed Narcissa's silk dress out of his way, and was now running his gloved hands over bare her thighs. Without warning he pushed two long, black leather encased fingers into her, earning a sharp cry from the writhing witch.

Hermione wanted to look away, but was unable to, fascinated by the sight of Narcissa's pale thighs draped around Lucius' body as he hovered over her, thoroughly fucking her with his gloved fingers until she cried out in satisfaction. When she had gone over two times, he slowed down, using his free hand to unfasten the placket of his trousers.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Severus asked, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"I…ah…" she stammered, the moisture between her legs more abundant and clinging to the lining of her skirt.

"Lucius," Severus suddenly called, drawing the blond wizard's attention away from his wife for a second. "I'm going to escort Miss Granger home."

Lucius nodded his assent, frowning slightly when Narcissa pushed at his chest. "Thank you for stopping by, Hermione," she trilled, turning her head and smiling. "Remember, you're welcome here anytime you like."

"I'm sure she is," Lucius playfully growled, capturing Narcissa's bottom lip between his. "Stop trying to steal our witch. Good day, Hermione," he continued with a final, brief glance in her direction.

Hermione told Lucius and Narcissa goodbye, almost forgetting about her discarded tights, knickers and shoes that were strewn about on the floor. Severus used his wand to Accio Hermione's wand, as well as the rest of her clothing and handbag, and held onto them as he escorted her out of the drawing room.

"What in the-!" she cried once they were out in the hallway, the faint sounds of the Malfoys' mingled groans in the background. "What the hell just happened? How the hell-"

"I think the 'what' is pretty clear, or it should be at this point," Severus chuckled, leading Hermione to the Apparition point of the manor. "The 'how' sounds as if it would make for an intriguing tale."

"Oh, shush," Hermione laughed, accepting her shoes from Severus and pausing to shove her feet into them. "I cannot even be arsed with my tights and knickers," she added, wadding the tangled material into a ball and shoving it into her purse.

After righting herself, Hermione held onto Severus' arm and Apparated them to her house. "Damn, I need a shower. I positively reek of sex," she announced as she kicked her shoes off and pattered through her front room.

"Indeed; you also look as if you've been engaging in it for the past few hours," Severus agreed, shoving a pillow out of his way and sitting down on the sofa. "I must say, the sight of you with Narcissa was quite fascinating."

"I've never slept with a woman before…it was different, but I liked it," Hermione answered. "But damned if Lucius was lying; once Narcissa gets warmed up, there's no stopping her. My arm feels as if I've punched a brick wall."

"Come here," Severus told her, beckoning Hermione to come over. Moving next to him, Hermione sighed with relief when his strong fingers began pressing into her overworked muscles. "Better?"

"Much; thank you," she answered, flexing her right arm.

"You said that you liked trysting with Narcissa, but judging from that spot on the back of your skirt, I daresay you more than just _liked_ it."

Hermione felt her face grow hot; she felt the dampened fabric brushing against her thighs and was trying to ignore it. Trust Severus to call attention to it. "Perhaps," she mumbled, moving to stand back up.

Severus had other ideas, and held onto Hermione, keeping her in place on the sofa. His dark eyes bore into hers as his hand came upon her knee, traveling up her inner thigh and finding the moisture that clung to her skin. "Perhaps?" he echoed, withdrawing his hand and showing his slickened fingertips to Hermione.

"All right, dammit!" she snapped. "I loved it; it was fucking incredible. Merlin knows I could have used more, but Narcissa wasintent on-"

"If you need more, then just say the word," Severus neatly interrupted, pushing Hermione to lie flat on the sofa and tugging her skirt up to her navel. Two slender fingers immediately slipped into her still aroused and humming body, pressing into each sensitive spot and making her explode in mere seconds.

Hermione used her sofa for many things; curling up in place with a book in hand and a mug of tea nearby, stealing a quick nap, or sometimes as temporary storage for her books and trinkets when she was in the midst of cleaning. But never would she have imagined being splayed out on it, with Severus between her legs and fingering her to an impressive set of multiple orgasms.

Her skirt was positively saturated when he paused to unfasten his trousers after Hermione practically screamed that she needed Severus to fuck her. The raven-haired wizard hadn't bothered to remove his robes, and Hermione still wore her buttoned up blouse. Impatiently shoving Severus' trousers and pants down to his thighs, she lie back and nearly ripped her skirt in the process of pulling it out of his way.

Once a contraceptive charm had been cast, Severus placed both Hermione's legs up over his shoulders, her ankles next to his ears. He was achingly erect, and hadn't needed to use his hands to align himself with Hermione's entrance.

The petite witch was already moaning and writhing in pleasure before he fully sank into her body. Severus began fucking Hermione strongly, his hands clutching the top of her shoulders as he pulled her back to meet each of his thrusts.

Hermione was barely able to move a scant inch, pinned beneath Severus' weight as he fucked her into the supple leather sofa. Frantically clutching at empty air, Hermione finally settled with digging her fingers into the black robes covering Severus' side, losing control of her body with each of his powerful lunges.

Letting loose an ear-splitting screech, Hermione came apart at the seams as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Severus' thick shaft, his thrusts still growing more fervent by the minute.

Narcissa wasn't the only insatiable Slytherin, Hermione fleetingly thought. Severus was fucking her purposefully, as if he had no intentions of ever leaving her body. Each thrust sent her moving further back on the sofa, until her head was at an awkward angle and dangling over the edge. Even then, Severus held onto her, his grip never loosening as he labored over Hermione, causing her to climax again.

Hermione didn't think that she would be able to come again, only for Severus to prove her wrong. He withdrew from her body long enough to turn her over and pull her back up on her knees, easily sinking back into her hot sheath. Letting out a litany of swears mingled with Severus' name, Hermione's moans were partially muffled by the arm of the leather sofa whenever she lowered her head.

One last jolt of pleasure shot up her spine, and Hermione came so hard that she was unable to see for a minute. Feeling Severus' cock twitch with its release, Hermione shuddered as she came back to earth, dimly registering when the raven-haired wizard sagged against her, his heaving chest pressing down against her back.

"Severus, we need to get out of these clothes," Hermione murmured once her breathing returned to normal. "We're sticking to one another."

The wizard gave a chuckle, pulling out of her warm body and sitting back on the sofa. "We're sticking to the furniture as well," he amended, feeling the dampened leather. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Back there," Hermione answered, weakly pointing as she slumped back against the sofa. "Can't you Locomotor me in there? I can't feel my legs."

Severus chuckled, leaning towards Hermione for a kiss, who tried pulling back. "No, remember that I-"

"Open your mouth, Hermione," he calmly stated, grasping her by the chin. Hermione dutifully obeyed, moaning when Severus planted his mouth over hers, his tongue gently tangling around hers. "Hmm, you taste much better than Narcissa," he drawled afterwards, smirking when he saw Hermione blush. "Now up you go; I'm afraid that your skirt may be unsalvageable," he mused, peering at the torn and come-stained garment.

"Sod the skirt; I need a shower and a nap," Hermione replied, reaching around behind her and undoing the clasp. "All right then," she told Severus, standing up, letting the damaged skirt fall down her legs and pool at her feet. Stepping out of the pile of fabric, Hermione was bare-arsed as she led Severus to the back of her house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So after mentioning a bit of this to She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I was threatened that I'd get my butt kicked if I didn't update! So I finished it tonight. I hope I did a sufficient job at editing, otherwise I'll fix it tomorrow! ;) Oh, more M/M slash before HG/SS/LM so...you've been warned.**_

* * *

Hermione focused her attention straight ahead, doing her best to not snicker when Lucius leaned around his wife to roll his grey eyes at her, only for Narcissa to soundly reach over and slap him on the arm, all without diverting her own eyes from the stage.

Lucius had complained about being dragged out for what his wife called 'Opera Night', which Lucius renamed 'Cock/Ball Chain Torture Night' or if he was feeling more generous, 'Hell Night'. It was no secret that he preferred a Quidditch game to opera, but if he had to go, then he was intent on making everyone else suffer with him.

Severus merely rolled his eyes when he received the invitation, but showed up to Malfoy Manor in dress robes, quietly nursing a glass of firewhisky whilst he and Lucius waited for Narcissa and Claudette to finish dressing. Lucius tried to wheedle his son and his paramour into coming along, but Draco flat out refused and suggested that they call Hermione, saying that she was probably home with her head stuck in a book.

Hermione made a mental note to smack Draco when his exact message had been passed along, but hadn't minded attending a highbrow event such as the opera, which was how she also ended up at Malfoy Manor, sitting next to Severus, wearing floaty silk dress robes, also listening to the blond wizard rant as he flitted from one end of the study to another. When Severus finally grew bored of watching Lucius flounce around, he snapped at him to sit down else he would throw a Jelly-Legs Jinx in his direction faster than he could say 'Slytherin'.

Hermione had a bit of trouble following the performance but found it enjoyable nonetheless. Lucius was obviously bored to tears and had taken to slyly whispering to Severus and Hermione, both of whom were trying to keep a straight face. When Narcissa finally deemed that her husband had sat through enough of the performance, she kissed him goodbye and pushed him out of their box, waving to Hermione and Severus. Claudette immediately moved closer to Narcissa, and the two were left to finish watching the show.

"I don't know why Cissy makes me attend these damned things," he grumbled as they walked out of the theatre.

"Perhaps because she knows you don't enjoy the opera, hence she purposely drags you along," Severus chuckled. "Although, watching you go on like a spiteful fifth-year witch is amusing."

"How amusing," Lucius added dryly. "I could use a drink. Somehow having one slipped my mind before we settled in for an evening of torture."

"That's because you were flouncing around your study like a wet hen!" Severus pointed out, making Hermione, who was holding onto his arm, giggle uncontrollably. "Feel free to ignore him, Miss Granger. Sometimes Lucius' senses go on hiatus, and this sensitive little pouf takes place."

"I'll show you pouf, you surly bastard," Lucius shot back. "Anyway, where to?"

"Hermione is our guest, perhaps she should choose," Severus pointed out, looking down at her. "Mademoiselle's choice?"

"You're asking me?" she asked, aghast. "If I hadn't come out with you two, I'd have been home curled up in bed with my ratty sweatpants and holey shirt."

"You know, I still haven't been to your house," Lucius said, rather petulantly. "Why is that?"

"Oh, honestly," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. "Would you like to see it now?"

"It would be nice," he loftily replied, making Severus shoot a withering glance in his direction.

"All right, then," Hermione conceded. "Granted, it's not fancy as Malfoy Manor."

"Buckingham Palace isn't grand as Malfoy Manor," Severus pointed out. "The manor makes the palace look like a hostel in comparison."

"None of that, Severus," Lucius lilted, slipping his black dress robe covered arm into Hermione's free one. "Shall we?"

* * *

The three Apparated to Hermione's house, landing right in her unlit front room. Moving around she turned on the lamps, beckoning Lucius and Severus to rest their cloaks and have a seat. Hermione had excused herself to her bedroom, slipping off her dress robes and changing into something more comfortable. She was on the way back out of her room, barefoot and wearing a simple cotton dress when she ran into Lucius in the hallway.

"Did you want a tour?" Hermione teased, looking up at the curious wizard towering over her. His grey eyes were taking in the few paintings that were hung on the wall, looking at them with great interest.

"Hmm, perhaps," he drawled, moving past her and strutting into her room, serpent headed walking stick tapping against the floorboards as it led the way. "Well, I will admit to you having exquisite taste in decorating," Lucius commended, taking in the simple yet tastefully adorned room. A large sleigh bed dominated the space, and there was minimal furniture, as Hermione preferred to keep things airy and open. "Your bed looks as comfortable as mine."

"I don't know about that, but it comes close," she laughed, watching as Lucius proceeded to lean his walking stick against the wall, running one hand over her plush, grey duvet before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"No, I was right," he told her with a wink, beckoning Hermione over with one long, manicured index finger.

"Did you leave Severus in my sitting room?" she asked as Lucius pulled her down to perch on his knee.

"He'll get bored enough being alone and will come back here to see what's going on, mark my words," Lucius dismissed, pushing Hermione's curls to the side and kissing her neck.

"We can't be rude," she moaned, tilting her head to the side and allowing his tongue to swipe over her pulse. "Tell Severus to come in."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Lucius purred, bringing a hand up to Hermione's neck and sliding his fingers down to the hallowed notch at the base.

"Oh...damn you...Severus!" she shouted, hoping her voice carried to the front, making the blond wizard beneath her grumble.

It was a minute before the two heard quiet footsteps striding down the hall, the dark-haired wizard coming to a standstill in Hermione's doorway, a smirk on his face as he looked at a gloating Lucius, who now had both arms around Hermione's waist.

"Tell Lucius to be nice," she said. "He wanted to leave you out there by yourself."

"Not so, Miss Granger," he replied, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. "I said that Severus would come investigate if he sat out there long enough."

Hermione scoffed and swatted him on the knee, wriggling out of his arms and walking over to Severus. "All right, you two look entirely too formal to stay in my little bedroom," she fussed, taking in their austere, black dress robes. "Robes, off. Down to your shirtsleeves, right now."

Severus raised an eyebrow, peering down at the little witch. "I thought you were about to have us strip down to our skivvies," he told her, although he began removing the high-collared robes.

"That isn't a bad idea, you know," Lucius pointed out with a salacious grin, making Hermione and Severus both shake their heads. Once their robes were off and situated on the armchair across the room, Lucius pointed out that Hermione's bed wasn't big enough for them all to sit on, and using a bit of wand work, Transfigured it into an affair that was nearly doubled in size. "Much better," he announced, setting his wand back inside the hallowed notch of his walking stick and taking a seat on her bed.

"Changed your mind about that drink?" Severus asked, stepping out of his shoes and pushing them over to an empty space along Hermione's wall.

"Oh right...have you got anything in the house, love?" Lucius asked, beguilingly looking up at Hermione from his place on her bed, stretched out with one of her grey ruffled sham pillows folded beneath his head.

"Some cheap wine," she laughed. "Are you quite comfortable?"

"Quite," he smoothly replied. "Well, if firewhisky or brandy is out of the question, then wine will do."

"You know I don't drink brandy or firewhisky, Lucius," Hermione told him. "I don't want to grow hair on my chest! Both are as bad as turpentine."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Severus asked, his lip curved up in a slight grin.

"What, about the hair on my chest or drinking turpentine?" Hermione shot back.

"Well, we know for sure there's no hair on that lovely chest," Lucius drawled, reaching over and lazily dragging a fingertip across the swells of her breasts.

"Yeah, yeah, and I haven't drank turpentine either," she laughed, feeling a slight jolt shoot down to her clit when Lucius gently pinched a nipple through her dress. "Hang on, let me get the wine and some glasses," Hermione continued, slipping out of the room. She soon returned with the bottle and three glasses, handing it to Lucius to open. Hermione had forgotten to bring a corkscrew, and she watched interestedly as Severus somehow used his wand to get the bottle open.

Hermione's bottle of wine was polished off, along with two more bottles of elf-made wine that had been Conjured by Severus, and the three were lazily draped atop her bed. Lucius had buried his face in the pillow, politely asking Hermione if she minded brushing his hair.

"He's worse than a woman with all that hair," Severus sniped, watching as Hermione Summoned her hairbrush from the bathroom, straddling Lucius' waist and running the brush through his sleek blond locks. "Like a damn, oversized cat that's begging to have his belly rubbed."

"Oh, Severus, you can have your turn next," he lilted, stretching out even more on his stomach and burrowing his face into the pillow, clearly enjoying the feel of Hermione gently grooming him.

"Has Lucius asked you to brush his hair?" Hermione asked Severus, giggling when she saw the dark expression cross his angular features.

"My name is Severus, not Jeeves, personal fucking valet to Lucius Malfoy," Severus replied in a smooth, deep tone that was incongruous to his words. "Lucius knows that I'd hex his balls off if he asked me to brush his damned hair."

Hermione was overcome with a fit of giggles, shaking so badly that she dropped the brush onto Lucius' shoulders. "Such tawdry language in front of a lady," the blond sniped, his words somewhat muffled by Hermione's pillow.

"He's right; forgive me," Severus told Hermione, who was still laughing hysterically and knocking into Lucius in the process. She was so far gone that she actually toppled off him, landing on her back between both wizards. Lucius was curious to see why she'd stopped brushing his hair and his head popped up, amusement colouring his grey eyes as he peered down at the mirthful, petite witch. Severus also had a smirk on his face, chuckling at Hermione's ebullience.

"Oh, goodness!" she cried weakly, reaching both hands up to wipe away tears of laughter that trickled up to her temples. "You know, I'm curious," Hermione continued once she'd calmed down some. "Just how the hell did you two start...you know?"

"Will you tell her, or shall I?" Lucius asked, his eyes wickedly gleaming across at Severus.

"By all means," he offered dryly, his arms coming around Hermione's waist as she settled back against his chest. Hermione's head lolled back onto Severus' shoulder, her legs stretched out and her feet pressed against Lucius' side.

"Where do I start?" Lucius mused, pausing to cup Hermione's slender feet in one hand, his fingers playfully plucking at the tips of her pink polished toes. "It wasn't until we'd both left Hogwarts. Severus spent a lot of time at the manor, and when we weren't spending time listening to my father drone on and on about the virtues of being pureblood, we were off on our own.

"So one day I asked Severus why he didn't let his hair grow out longer and tie it back instead of letting it fall in his face like it is right now. Even offered to Spell it longer for him but he refused, cursed me in fact, if memory serves me correctly."

"And then this idiots says to me, 'Well, if you won't let me grow your hair longer, at least let me offer you some of my shampoo.' Some fancy rubbish he bought at an apothecary; spent a fortune on it too," Severus interrupted. "I told him I could make it in fifteen minutes but he said he rather fancied the glass packaging and label with its ornate writing."

"Well it was _nice_, Severus," Lucius said haughtily, turning up his nose and continuing with his story. "Anyway, he took the shampoo in the end. We won't mention the state of his hands and nails-stained and discoloured from Merlin knows what-"

"He tried to groom me within in an inch of my life!" Severus grumbled behind Hermione, his forearm flinching against her stomach. "I flat out told him to stop looking at my damned hands, and you know what this fop does? Forces me down onto his carpet, sits on my back and takes his wand to my hand and manicures my nails, telling me that I won't be going around with him looking as if I was digging for flobberworms."

Hermione broke out into another fit of giggles, picturing Lucius clad in one of his ornate outfits, sitting atop a protesting, murderous-looking younger Severus and forcing a manicure on him.

"I'm surprised you made it out with your manhood intact!" she gasped, looking over at a smirking Lucius.

"Really, he's exaggerating, but it was for his own good," he smoothly replied.

"Exaggerating my arse!" Severus retorted, shifting Hermione in his arms and looking down at her. "You know what he does next? All but shoves me in his bathroom, telling me to wash my hair. And had the nerve to come check to see if I was doing it properly! How the devil do you wash your hair the wrong way?"

"Whichever way you were doing before, Severus," Lucius plainly told him. "I know your hair is lank, but that's no excuse to just let it sit on top of your head like a lifeless lump. You could have put forth the effort."

"I had better things to do than worry about my damned hair," Severus replied. "As I was saying, so I'm standing in this bathroom that looks like it belongs to the Duke, with this fancy bottle of scented shampoo, wondering why the hell I'm even bothering, and here comes Lucius flouncing in, shoving my head into the basin and going at my scalp with all the fervor one uses to knead dough."

"Lucius, you didn't!"

"What?" Lucius drawled with an innocent look on his face. "Severus didn't know how to wash his hair properly, and what sort of friend would I have been to not help him?"

"Oh, you helped, all right," Severus retorted, narrowing his black eyes at the blond wizard. "He told me that the sink wasn't good enough, and that I, excuse me, _we_, should just get into his shower, where he could do a better job."

Hermione lips curved up into a dirty little grin, as she began imagining the two naked wizards against one another, soap bubbles clinging to their wet bodies. "Soo...then you...right there?"

"It started there," Lucius grinned, salaciously winking at her. "Let's just say, Severus' mouth was always good for doing more than just cutting others down with a well-timed biting remark."

"He has a point, you know," Hermione giggled, craning her neck to look up at Severus.

"Does he now?" he inquired, arching one dark eyebrow.

"I hit a High C, Severus, remember?"

"Hmm, more like an F, but feel free to refresh my memory."

Hermione lifted Severus' hand and playfully nipped at one of his fingers. "So, you two, before you and Narcissa married?" she then asked, unable to stop the small smile on her face when Severus' hand slid up to cup a breast through the material of her dress.

"Cissy has always known about my...proclivities, and I about hers," Lucius replied. "It didn't change anything. And it wasn't as if we were into swapping partners or the like."

"Oh yeah, I remember her telling me that she's only watched you and Severus before," Hermione reflected.

"Yes, my wife tends to lean towards voyeurism," Lucius grinned, now suggestively tracing two fingers up Hermione's bare calf. "Not unlike another little witch we know."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione shrieked, blushing as she thought back to the day she'd woken up to the sight of Lucius and Severus going at it. "You two intruded on my nap. I was in the room first."

"Yes, and your soaking wet knickers proved that you clearly enjoyed it," Severus murmured in Hermione's ear, tracing his lips along the shell-shaped curve and causing a shiver to trickle down her spine.

"I wonder if they're wet now?" Lucius asked, pushing himself up and leaning over Hermione, urging her thighs apart and sliding a finger beneath the seam of her fancy blue knickers. His fingers immediately struck gold, and the witch let out a small hiss when the tapered digit prodded at her sopping entrance. "Now that is interesting," he drawled, holding his dew slickened fingers up to the light, displaying her blatant arousal before delicately licking it off. "And we haven't even touched you yet."

Between the multiple glasses of wine, her fertile imagination, one wizard holding her from behind and the other dangling over her bare legs, Hermione felt her senses reeling. She had indeed grown aroused listening to their anecdote, but the feel of Lucius' finger sweeping along her cleft merely added fuel to the fire.

"Oh, damn, why is it that I'm never in control of my own body when you two are around?" Hermione moaned, slightly arching her back onto Severus as she felt her walls involuntarily clench.

"Perhaps it's done by design," Severus told Hermione, giving a sinister chuckle as his prominent nose nuzzled into the side of her neck. "But we'll never tell."

_Goodness, _Hermione thought. She felt boneless and relaxed lying there against Severus, his broad hands gently massaging her breasts, and his lips planting light kisses on the side of her neck. Lucius was softly stroking her inner thigh, remaining just on the outskirts of her knickers.

"That naughty little grin is giving you away," Severus chuckled when he looked down at Hermione's face. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione grinned stupidly for a moment, her head lolling against Severus' shoulder as her brown eyes finally settled on his face. "I want to watch you and Lucius."

"Told you she was a voyeur," Lucius replied in a muffled voice, his face buried against Hermione's inner thigh.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, letting Lucius kiss her when he brought his face up to hers. He then shot Severus a knowing look, who immediately moved from behind Hermione and made his way over to the blond wizard. Hermione grabbed one of her oversized pillows and settled herself at the head of her bed, lying across it lengthwise as she waited for the two wizards to carry on.

Merlin help her, but if she said that the sight of Lucius and Severus kissing didn't turn her on, then Hermione would have been making a liar out of herself. The first time she'd watched them, the room was dark, yet bursts of scattered moonlight had allowed her to closely view everything. Now they were in her bedroom, which was softly lit, but the view was infinitely better this go around.

Without a doubt, the two men had kissing perfected to a science. Mouths and tongues skillfully moved against the other, the touch never looking too hard or too soft.

_You should know already, dafty. Remember that you've kissed them both? _she sheepishly told herself, grinning at the memory. Yes, Lucius and Severus were definitely excellent kissers, among other things.

Lucius had been going at Severus' lips and neck with vigor, his long fingers embedded in his slick, black hair. He barely had his shirt completely unbuttoned when Severus pushed him down at the foot of the bed, swiftly undoing his trousers and pants before pulling out his very erect cock.

"Fuck, you're a bastard," she heard Lucius growl, followed by a deep chuckle from Severus. The dark-haired wizard had firmly grabbed onto the base of Lucius' shaft, letting his thumb press against the sensitive spot beneath his sac, although doing so in a teasing manner. It was plain that Lucius wanted Severus' mouth on his knob, but he was refusing.

"Stop your complaining," Severus suddenly told him, kneeling up to completely remove Lucius' clothing. The blond wizard was soon naked at the other end of Hermione's bed, his sleek hair fanned over one of her ruffled pillows as an equally naked wizard knelt between his splayed thighs. Severus had kissed, licked, and nibbled on various parts of Lucius' body until he was lying submissively; only then did Severus capitulate and take the head of his weeping cock into his mouth.

Lucius immediately let out a deep groan, his hips rising up to meet the hot mouth engulfing him. It seemed that he liked to be touched elsewhere at the same time, as Severus kept running his fingers over Lucius' trembling left thigh, while still taking his entire length between his lips.

Hermione was thoroughly engrossed at the sight that was a mere few inches away from her. Whenever Lucius moaned, her own toes curled up as if she was the one being worked over by Severus' talented mouth. Wanting to see more, she let go of her pillow and cautiously crawled over to the two, settling alongside Lucius.

Severus had rested on his stomach between his legs, and still laving his tongue over Lucius' reddened shaft. Noticing Hermione staring at them with her mouth gaped open, he smirked at her and nodded at her to look between Lucius' legs.

Hermione watched as Severus slightly shifted his weight, bringing his hand up to his mouth and coating his slender forefinger with saliva. He then took the shiny digit and pressed it against the cleft of Lucius' clenched buttocks, slowly pressing it in and curving it upwards, earning a ragged cry from the blond.

Amazed that he was able to come apart from such a simple movement, Hermione was unable to pull her eyes away as Severus began a steady rhythm of finger-fucking Lucius' arse while his mouth moved over the tip of his cock. An abundance of clear fluid was seeping from the tip, more of it cascading down the shaft the faster Severus moved his finger. He seemed to be on the brink of exploding, as Lucius had drawn his legs up, holding them by the backs of his knees, obviously wanting Severus to move deeper.

_Yep, definitely about to come_, Hermione laughed to herself as Lucius soundly cursed at Severus when he withdrew his hand and stopped. Severus promptly cursed back at him, and ignoring the scowling blond, told Hermione to move closer. Once he instructed her to wet her two fingers, Severus told her how to move them before he retreated and moved to Lucius side.

This was new for Hermione, but she'd gotten so turned on watching Severus fingering Lucius' tight, muscular arse, that she'd been tempted to have a go at it herself. The two were now kissing, Severus' left hand reached down Lucius' stomach as his pale hand fisted the thick length, pumping and twisting it. Telling herself to go on, Hermione rubbed her fingertips against Lucius' tightly puckered hole, feeling her walls throb when he moaned from the contact. Silently praising herself for keeping her nails short, she slowly worked her fingers into his snug entrance, pressing upwards the way Severus directed.

Lucius' deep moans immediately resumed, the sound becoming muffled against Severus' lips. His hips were wildly thrashing, trying to keep in tune with Hermione's thrusting fingers and Severus' gripping fist.

_Oh bloody hell, this is fantastic. _

It was a heady thing to know that she was making the wizard become more unraveled by the minute. Enjoying everything more than she anticipated, Hermione dribbled a generous amount of saliva into her other hand, wetting her palm and lowering it to Lucius' sac, cupping it and rubbing circles into the tender area. Seconds later, his hips gave a sharp jolt, a deep groan erupting from Lucius' lips as he erupted all over his stomach and Severus' hand.

Lucius was still groaning as Hermione slowly pulled her fingers from the tight, pulsating canal, yet continued lightly rubbing his balls with her other hand. She shifted her weight, once again to feel that her knickers were drenched to the point where it felt as if she'd wet herself.

"So much for watching," she heard Lucius chuckle, looking up to find him peering down at her, amusement apparent in his heavy-lidded grey eyes.

"Yes, but you aren't complaining," she shot back with her own grin. Noticing the pools of white clinging to his skin, Hermione got her wand and cast cleansing charms on them all, eagerly smiling and waiting for the two to continue.

"I'd be an idiot to complain," he replied, turning his attention to Severus, who was now reclining on his side. "Anyway, it's Severus' turn. Get up."

"Why do I have to get up, whilst you get to lounge about like a king?" Severus asked, although he did kneel up on the bed.

"You know I like this position," Lucius replied, sliding his tongue against Severus' stomach before kissing his way down to the thatch of dark hair. Nuzzling his nose against his skin, he worked his lips down to the erect shaft, kissing and nibbling his way to the head before wrapping his mouth around the entire thing.

Severus let out a groan and immediately dug his fingers into Lucius' hair, tightly gripping the blond strands as he literally fucked the wizard's face. It appeared that Severus enjoyed the same treatment to his arse, as Hermione watch Lucius tease the area with his fingertip before gently pressing forward. He wouldn't go all the way, merely inserting his finger to his middle knuckle before pulling it back out.

The teasing went on for several more seconds, until Hermione felt as if she was being taunted herself. She hastily moved to their side, pushing Lucius' hand away and replacing it with hers, eager to finger Severus just like she'd done to him.

Severus shifted his body to allow them both access, and Hermione sank her fingers in his arse up to the hilt, pressing down on that little gland. His reaction was similar to Lucius', and that deep groan was nearly Hermione's undoing. The seat of her knickers were completely drenched, the moisture feeling as if it was about to trickle down her inner thigh. The moans of pleasure from the two wizards almost seemed enough to make her come without being touched, never mind anything else.

Maneuvering her arms to simultaneously massage his sac, Hermione almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing when she began staring at Lucius' mouth moving over Severus' cock. He seemed to know just where to lightly flick his tongue to entice a savory reaction from his lover, and where to press his fingers to make him moan. Severus was rocking back against her hand, moving his hips in a smooth rhythm against her thrusting finger and Lucius' bobbing head. Seconds later Hermione felt Severus clenching down on her fingers, a deep groan pouring from his lips as his cock pulsated in Lucius' hand and shot a generous load all over the blond's lips. When his climax subsided, Hermione withdrew her hand, and Lucius gave his shrinking cock one last lick before allowing Severus to sink back onto the bed, his chest still heaving.

"Was that to your liking?" he asked Hermione, throwing a smirk in her direction.

"I feel like I've wet myself," was the only sensible thing she was able to come up with.

Both wizards chuckled at that statement. Severus moved to get his wand to cast another of many cleansing charms, soon pulling Hermione over to him and Lucius. "Show us," he said, making short work of removing her dress. Lucius slipped off her sodden knickers and bra, and soon the two had Hermione trapped between them. Severus' chest was to her back, one arm around her waist and the other at her head, his hand gently fisting her curls and tilting her head back, slowly tracing his tongue over her lips before engaging her in a deep kiss. Lucius had his hands around her waist, his blond hair brushing against Severus' forearm and her chest as his lips toyed with her pebbled nipples.

Hermione's moan was lost against Severus' mouth when she felt Lucius slide a hand down her stomach, cupping her sex with his palm. She was still completely shaved, and between her legs felt like an oil slick. Lucius took to rubbing the heel of his palm against Hermione's clit, at the same time lightly dipping a fingertip into her entrance.

"You weren't lying, little one," he murmured, pulling his hand back and watching as the moisture clung to his digits in thick strings.

"Sorry, but I did tell you," Hermione mumbled, eagerly opening her mouth when Lucius moved in to kiss her. Severus was still holding her from behind, his somewhat erect cock pressing into the cleft of her behind, his own fingers buried between her folds and stroking her mound.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Severus assured, pressing his lips to Hermione's shoulder and reaching up to caress her breasts.

Lucius had moved onto kissing the side of her neck, his fingers now stroking the inside of her thigh. Damn, she'd forgotten how good it was being kissed and caressed by the two, and Hermione didn't care what they did to her, so long as it ended with her coming just as hard as they had.

Severus then unwound his arms from Hermione, urging her down to kneel on all fours in the middle of the bed. Both wizards commenced to placing kisses at the back of her neck and down her spine, their warm hands still mapping the soft dips and contours of her body.

Hermione wasn't sure who was laid beneath her abdomen until she felt the unmistakable ridge of Severus' prominent nose pressing against her inner thigh. His long tongue immediately flicked up at her sensitive clit, sending a tremor through her body. Briefly wondering was Lucius was doing, Hermione soon found out when she felt his hands on her arse, spreading both cheeks and gliding his tongue against the tight hole.

Beginning a low moaning, Hermione was unable to remain still as four hands spread apart her most intimate area, two tongues unfurling to sweep over her cunt and arse. Her hips steadily rocked against the hot, lapping tongues, eager for more of the fervent suckling lips that continuously captured her clit and labia.

An emphatic _yes!_ was the only thing that Hermione understood, her own voice sounding completely foreign to her. Little animalistic growls were trapped in her throat, the only sound she was able to make as Lucius and Severus buried their faces into her. Hermione was sure that she looked positively wanton; her back arched and hips pushing back to meet the lapping tongues that never once strayed from her sensitive flesh.

Two long fingers traced around her entrance, applying the lightest of pressure without actually penetrating her. The more Hermione tried to push herself back onto the fingers, the lighter the touches became until they stopped altogether. So far gone to pay scant attention as to which wizard chided her to be patient, Hermione bit back a cry of frustration and buried her face into the duvet, her fingers twisting around the grey material.

Two slender hands were now kneading her behind, massaging and prying the cheeks apart, fingers drifting over her before slowly filling both holes. Severus had her clit trapped between his lips, gently sucking on it and alternating with broad laps of his tongue. Before Hermione could draw in her next breath, she found herself pressing hard into his face, shrilly screaming as her walls pulsated around Lucius' pistoning fingers. Strong hands held onto her hips, keeping her in place until they were ready for her to move. Hermione was still quivering as Severus gave her one last tender lick before sliding from underneath her.

"Oh, my-_fuck!_," she gasped, now sprawled out and lying with her face buried into the duvet.

Both wizards chuckled as they looked at the prone which, who looked as if she was ready for a nap.

"Surely you don't think we're done with you just yet," Severus laughed, leaning over to sweep Hermione's curls out of her face.

"Do with me what you will," she sighed into the duvet. "After all, it's yours and Lucius' fault that I can't feel my legs." Hermione turned her head to peer at Severus with one eye, finding him sitting up against her headboard and smirking at her.

"Does that sound like a complaint, Severus?" Lucius asked, straddling Hermione's thighs, his semi-erect cock pressing into her behind.

"Oh, shush," she laughed, moaning softly when Lucius pushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. "You know me better than that."

"This is true," he murmured, pulling Hermione up onto her hands and knees. "Now, little one," Lucius purred, his slender fingers plying her sodden entrance before aligning his now fully erect cock between her folds. "I want you to look at Severus whilst I fuck this pretty little cunt of yours."

Hermione shivered at Lucius' suggestion, his wicked words enough to send a jolt right to her already tingling core. Right then, she felt his thick shaft pressing into her, stretching and rubbing into her walls in a way that was almost sinful. At the same time Lucius kept one hand on Hermione's lower back, the other gently fisting her curls, while he continued to smoothly and steadily fuck her from behind while holding her head up, keeping the line of vision between her and Severus clear.

Hermione had encountered some very trying situations in her life, but at that moment she realized that none of them compared to the feel of Lucius deliciously sliding inside her, pressing and rubbing every sensitive spot, along with some that she remembered only being discovered when she gave herself over to the two wizards she was currently with. Severus was still calmly perched against her headboard, his hand lazily draped over his cock. His black eyes were practically burning into hers, lust evident all over his face as he was clearly enjoying the sight before him.

"You're a wanton little thing, aren't you, Miss Granger?" he purred in a deep, seductive tone that turned Hermione's inside to mush. "You enjoy me watching as Lucius takes you from behind, don't you?"

Hermione couldn't believe it; she actually began to whimper, feeling the stirrings of her orgasm as Severus talked dirty to her in that rich tone that she remembered so well from their first tryst. Letting out a broken-sounding moan, Hermione was unable to keep her eyes from sliding shut, only for Severus to reprimand her.

"What did Lucius tell you? Eyes open, keep looking at me," he commanded.

Hermione's head rolled to the side, but she reopened her eyes, peering at Severus through two narrow slits. Her want was evident on her face, and by the way she kept pushing back to meet Lucius' thrusts, it was obvious that Hermione was right at the brink of release.

Hermione couldn't think, she couldn't blink, hell she barely remembered how to _breathe._ All she knew was that she needed to come so badly that it hurt, but if she closed her eyes, Lucius would most likely stop, being the sadistic bastard that he was.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Severus asked silkily, his tone both menacing and provocative. Even though Hermione had been looking at Severus the entire time, she barely registered that he'd made his way over to her, his face now inches away from hers. "Do you want to come? Is that it?"

"YES!" Hermione shrilled, trembling from head to toe. Lucius' thrusts had tapered off slightly, going dast enough to keep Hermione right at the precarious edge, and she was nearly on the verge of crying with need.

"What did I say?" he asked when Hermione's head fell forwards again. Lucius took that opportunity to kneel upright on the bed, pulling Hermione with him. His left hand held onto a fistful of curls, forcing her to keep her head tilted back to allow Severus to look into her face, while his right arm was securely wrapped around her waist, keeping her back against his solid chest.

"I bet all it would take is one, small touch of my fingers, right here," Severus taunted in a low whisper, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Hermione's as one long-fingered hand slid down her trembling torso, coming to rest right at her cleft. Feather-light touches came from his fingertips, grazing her clitoris that insistently throbbed as if it had taken on a life of its own, and was no doubt hard as a Knut.

Hermione would have been in serious danger of falling pieces-literally and figuratively-had she not been held up by Lucius' unyielding arm. His hips still grinded against hers in a circular motion, his cock firmly meeting her g-spot with each thrust.

"Keep looking at me, Hermione, and we'll let you come," Severus coaxed, as if he were trying to get her to be a good girl and take her medicine. Only their brand of 'medicine' was the sort that took Hermione apart from the inside out, completely rearranging her head and leaving her a trembling, moaning mess.

"I can't! Oh fuck, I can't-I'm going to-!" she erupted, bucking wildly between the two wizards before biting down on her lip to keep from outright screaming.

Severus still had his hand gently curved around her sex, the heel of his palm occasionally brushing against her clitoris as Lucius continued moving within her. The contact was just enough to make her want to ride Severus' hand, while still fucking Lucius, but both recalcitrant wizards were well-skilled at pulling back just when Hermione was about to go over the edge.

"Either be a good little witch like we said, or we'll keep you this for hours," Lucius' deep voice purred into her ear. "I'll let Severus rub your tight, aching little cunt, and I'll stay right here, just like this," he continued, slowing down his thrusts to emphasize his point. "Just like this Hermione, until you're begging for release."

By then, Hermione was too far gone to comprehend anything else. Her hands were firmly clutched onto Severus' shoulders, him and Lucius her only method of support at the moment. It hurt, it _hurt!_ Hermione didn't know that being denied an orgasm could literally make her inside clench and knot up, the pain almost bittersweet. Barely able to catch her breath, she forced her eyes back open, looking directly into Severus' face.

"Just like that, love," Lucius groaned, immediately picking up the pace. "Nearly there, aren't you?"

Severus' hand moved more insistently over her, and it was almost as if he and Lucius could pick up on one another's thoughts, as his fingertips rubbed firm little circles around her clit, the cadence in Lucius' thrusts deepening until his balls were smacking against her arse.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hermione's orgasm welled from the centre of her violently trembling body, enveloping her from head to toe, robbing her of every coherent thought and sense, only allowing her to focus on the cataclysm between her legs. Her cries of pleasure were long and hard, never ceasing as she was continually rubbed and fucked throughout the entire ordeal. Completely overwhelmed, Hermione didn't register the tears in her eyes as Lucius erupted inside of her, letting out a roar that was nearly worthy of her house's blazon. Severus still had his hand against her as she came down, and Lucius' head was buried in her neck, the blond wizard's laboured breathing rivaling Hermione's.

The witch was finally laid down on the bed, and she collapsed into a boneless heap. Between her legs still pulsed and throbbed, and even through her incoherent state, Hermione couldn't believe that she was still aroused. She didn't give a damn what Lucius and Severus were doing at the moment, as all of her attention was focused on catching her breath.

Hermione was in no state to protest when she felt someone climbing over her. Shorter, slippery hair brushed against her perspiration-dotted upper back, and she knew that it was Severus who was touching her. Without a word he pushed her damp curls out of his way, and planted his lips at the nape of her neck.

His touch felt soothing after being completely wrung from the inside out, and she gave a soft moan. Severus' erect cock was pressing into the cleft of her behind, and Hermione wriggled against it, trying to get him to carry on. Thus she had no objection when he slid one hand down, placing the tip at her arse, slowly pushing his way inside of the tight orifice.

Hermione was too worked up to feel much discomfort, and soon Severus had both hands on her hips, pressing her into the duvet as he fucked her arse. Her first forays into anal sex had been with both Lucius and Severus that night at Malfoy Manor, and Hermione never forgot how delicious it felt, especially when she had both holes filled at the same time.

Moaning and murmuring incoherently into her duvet, Hermione's hands balled into tight fists as she was steadily worked from behind, Severus' pistoning cock pulling on her labia with each stroke and making her clit tingle and throb once more.

Her moans were so loud to her own ears that Hermione never heard Lucius murmuring, just to the vicinity of the right side of the bed. All she knew was that Severus was still fucking her, while another set of hands urged her thighs further apart. Two thick fingers encased in something that she was unable to instantly decipher slowly filled her other hole, moving in tune with Severus' thrusts. Just when Hermione thought her shrill cries couldn't get any louder, they did, until it nearly sounded as if she were in pain.

It was minutes later when Hermione realized that Lucius had summoned his leather gloves, slipping one on to finger her cunt. Hermione had been utterly taken by the sight of Lucius fingering Narcissa whilst his hand was encased in the smooth, expensive black leather, and it was clear that his wife had enjoyed it, judging by the copious amounts of slick juices that clung to the material.

The feel of Severus' cock and Lucius' gloved fingers moving in tandem was nearly too much for Hermione to handle. Within minutes she broke apart, shuddering and clinging to the bed clothes. Of course, the two wizards were relentless, barely allowing her to catch her next breath before they began urging her to come again. By then all it took was another few strokes for Hermione's resolve to shatter, and she clamped down against cock and fingers, soaking both with her juices.

"You two are going to kill me!" Hermione spat when the two stopped long enough to change positions. Severus rolled over onto his side, taking Hermione with him while keeping her back to his chest. Lucius also rested on her side, lying to Hermione's front, lowering his lips to hers briefly as Severus slid his cock in her arse to the hilt.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest, forgetting how to breathe again when Lucius slipped his leather-covered fingers back inside of her. Groaning and swearing incoherently, Hermione was unable to get enough of the two. Finally, Lucius thumb pressed against her clit, his fingers still pumping and twisting inside of her slick, swollen passage. She didn't think she'd be able to come again, but that theory was dispelled, as another strong orgasm washed over her, making Hermione throw her head back, almost butting Severus in the face had it not been for his quick reflexes.

Severus' fingers bit into her skin when he could no longer hold out, his body jerking against Hermione's as he spilled deep inside of her. She barely heard his deep grunts at her ear, too wrapped up in her own pleasure.

The three lie in a tangled heap of sweat-covered limbs, too filled with lassitude to even think about moving.

"I wonder if Hermione is going to get tired of us screwing her into unconsciousness?" Lucius chuckled, breaking the silence after awhile. Severus lifted his head, peering down at the worn-out witch who had indeed fallen asleep.

"No idea," Severus smirked, frowning slightly as he pulled his softened cock out from Hermione's arse. "Although I doubt it." He then pulled a face as he shifted on the bed, feeling a large wet spot beneath him and Hermione. "Why don't you sort this out?" he suggested, moving him and Hermione to a drier spot of the bed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the valet?" Lucius chortled, although he heaved a sigh, moving from the bed and retrieving his wand.

"Valet my arse," Severus muttered, wrapping himself around a slumbering Hermione once Lucius cast cleansing charms on them all as well as the bed.

"You know, one would think after a round of sex like so, that you would be less surly, marginally, at least."

"Lucius, will you shut up? Hermione had the right idea, and I'd like to get some sleep as well. After all, we did you a favour by going to that damned opera."

"You have a point," Lucius chuckled, using his wand to darken the room before settling onto the other side of Hermione. "All right, I can take a hint. Goodnight, you snarky bastard. Maybe tomorrow Hermione and I can both get you into her shower, see what else we can come up with."

"Keep that up, and we'll shave your head bald," Severus threatened, neatly dodging Lucius' foot as it kicked across the mattress. "Now shut up before you wake Hermione."

Lucius laughed again, but he did fall silent, shortly after falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n: Yeahh sooo I know it's been MONTHS since this was updated and I've been threatened and sent e-beatings and e-lashings to update it. Miraculously I got this done tonight and I'm sure it is highly unpolished compared to some of my other stuff, but this was some little ficlet borne out of...something. Sorry I'm sleepy. Okay so if you've been following you know what to expect, and if not, I'll reiterate. Mentions of Drarry, explicit mentions of Snucius as well as HG/SS/LM. Okay? Plus a bunch of silliness. Again, if I reread this with a more coherent mind, it will be re-edited._**

* * *

Hermione turned over in her sleep, cracking one eye open when she remembered that she was flanked by two warm bodies. Propping herself up on both elbows, she saw Lucius to her left, sleeping on his stomach, his sleek blond mane draped over his bare, muscular shoulders. While his arms were tucked beneath one of her ruffled pillows, Lucius had one leg thrown over Hermione's beneath the duvet.

Severus was to her right, also sleeping on his stomach, yet one slender arm was draped over her waist, his fingertips grazing her ribcage.

It was as if both wizards wanted to make sure Hermione didn't run away like a thief in the night, which was unlikely, seeing as they were all in her home, in her bedroom, and sleeping in her oversized Transfigured bed.

Disentangling herself from the heavy limbs of both wizards, Hermione crawled out of bed by dint of shuffling down the mattress and padded her way into the bathroom.

"My my, don't we look truly and thoroughly shagged," she chuckled to her reflection in the mirror above the basin. Hermione was immensely grateful for not having a magical mirror that caused one's reflection to speak, else hers would most likely shriek and run away. Her hair was all over the place, love bites covered much of her neck and chest, and what little makeup she'd worn for the opera had smudged, leaving behind faint black traces around heavily-lidded eyes.

Refusing to take further inventory of the rest of her body, Hermione mused that at least she didn't feel sore, and went to turn on her shower.

The hot water was bracing, and she took her time soaping and rinsing her skin, thinking back to the events of the night before. Remembering the anecdote about how both wizards became intimate, Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from laughing outright, thinking about Lucius forcing a manicure upon his friend.

Once her shower was finished, Hermione wrapped a towel around her hair and body, trying to make little noise as possible as she walked back to her bedroom to dress. She had just set one toe across the doorway, right on time to hear Severus grumbling for Lucius to stop cuddling with him and to move his arse back across the other side of the bed.

Lucius was still lying face down and grunted in reply, yet she did see him stretch one leg across her bed, and placing it on what she guessed was Severus' thigh. A string of colorful language erupted from beneath the curtain of Severus' black hair, and Lucius' lithe body shook with silent laughter.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Hermione asked, amusement and disbelief warring with one another as she watched the two fully grown wizards bickering.

"Good morning, love," Lucius purred, stretching out beneath the duvet and for all the world looking like a sleek lion, his blond hair only slightly ruffled. Severus more so resembled a panther as he turned over, remaining silent as his dark eyes roved over Hermione's towel-clad form.

"I'd make Lucius cook breakfast, but since I'm rather attached to my kitchen, I guess I'll throw together something," Hermione teased, walking over to her dresser for a change of clothes.

"Why do I have to cook?" Lucius asked, almost pouting. "Why not Severus?"

"Because it's my house and I make the rules," Hermione answered, slipping into clean knickers and soft light blue knit pants.

"You do know if you sent Lucius anywhere within the vicinity of a kitchen, all he would do is summon his house-elf," Severus pointed out in a deep, sleep-ridden voice, his eyes now focused on Hermione's bare breasts as she lifted both arms to pull a shirt down over her head.

"Hmm, I think you're right," Hermione laughed, retrieving her wand from her bedside table and poking it at her damp curls to dry them. "But in any event, I still need to eat something."

"Didn't you just hear Severus mentioning house-elves?" Lucius drawled. "I could have a few over here in the blink of an eye, and you'd never have to lift a finger."

"Lucius, I am _not_ having house-elves in my house!" Hermione snapped.

"Why not?" he asked in a surprised voice. "They're very efficient; you wouldn't even notice their presence."

"Lucius—_no_."

Hermione's protests were for naught, as the headstrong wizard summoned his servant anyway. She tried not to complain when a large and delectable spread was sent over, and eggs that were admittedly better than her own put her in a more agreeable mood.

"Hmm, for someone that didn't want me to summon my house-elf, I'm surprised that she's cleared her plate."

Lucius, Severus, and Hermione had eaten their breakfasts on ornate silver trays that Hermione was sure cost more than everything in her bedroom. When she made such a remark, Lucius told her to not be coarse and to enjoy her meal. Severus had chimed in, stating that it probably cost more than his and her house put together, and Lucius was about to chastise him when suddenly a familiar voice called out from the front room.

"Do you allow just anyone to Apparate into your house without notice?" Lucius asked Hermione with a frown.

"No; just Harry, and as of late, your son," Hermione informed as she slid out of bed to run into the front room.

"Hi, Draco," she greeted, blushing when his eyes immediately went to her braless breasts, the thin blue shirt doing nothing to conceal her somewhat erect nipples. "What brings you by at the crack of dawn?"

"Funny, I could have sworn that I heard father and Uncle Severus in your room," Draco told her with a smirk. "Unless I'm going mad?"

"Hmm, I think so. Shall I reserve that bed for you in the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's?"

"Perhaps later. Anyway, do me a favor and get my father, would you? I promise I'll give him right back."

"Lucius!" Hermione called down the hallway, sneering at the younger Malfoy. "Your incorrigible son wants you."

"She means your only, favorite, _loving _son!" Draco amended loudly. "I hope your bits are covered! Do I need to cover my eyes? The last thing I need is to be put off before I've had a chance to grab breakfast with Harry. Although we're meeting up with Weaselbee, and the sight of him shoveling in food is enough to offset even the strongest of stomachs."

Muffled cursing was heard from the back of the house, and shortly after Lucius strutted into the front room, wearing nothing but his underwear and a half-smile.

"Father!" Draco yelped in horror at the sight of his barely dressed parent. "Could you honestly have not put on your trousers before coming out here?"

"Do shut up, Draco! I've seen the pale backsides of you and Mr Potter more times than I care to imagine, surely the sight of me dressed in more than you both combined won't send you to an early grave," Lucius hissed, crossing both arms across his deliciously bare chest. "What do you want?"

Draco's grey eyes had gone wide when he learned that his father had caught him and Harry _in flagrante delicto_, and he looked as if he wished the floor would open and swallow him whole. "I need you to look over a few of the books before heading to the office," Draco finally said once he regained his composure. "Were you, err, in the middle of something?"

"Yes, breakfast," Lucius replied with a sniff. "But seeing as Severus ate the rest of my bacon, I suppose I'm finished. Give me a moment to dress," he continued before going back to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood silently listening to their entire exchange. She still didn't know what to say once Lucius had left the front room. It looked as if Draco had plenty to say on the topic, as he was thoughtfully eyeing his friend, two seconds from chortling at the embarrassed expression on her face.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Granger," he guffawed. "But damn, didn't know you had it in you. Father _and _uncle? Just what the bloody hell goes on when I'm not around?"

"Oh...shut up!" Hermione snapped exasperatedly. "Where's your boyfriend? He needs to teach you some manners."

"Easy, lioness," Draco said liltingly, flopping down onto an armchair and draping his leg over one arm. "_My _boyfriend is home in our bed like a good little wizard. He would have come with but, well, you know. He was too worn out."

Without saying a word, Hermione advanced on Draco and proceeded to flop down onto his lap and ruffle his hair. Lucius finally reappeared, fully dressed with his cloak draped over one arm, and barely bat an eyelash at the sight of his son being assaulted by a red-faced witch.

"Play nicely, children," he drawled, straightening the cuff of his shirt.

"Lucius, may I please borrow your walking stick? I need to flay your rude son," Hermione asked.

Lucius looked as if he was considering her proposal until Draco yelped out from beneath Hermione's back. "Don't listen to her, Father! She's just mad because—_mmph!_"

His words were cut off as Hermione Accio'd a throw pillow from her sofa, pressing it flush against Draco's face.

"Miss Granger, do you think you can hold off killing my son until after we sort out a little business?" Lucius asked, his hand on his walking stick. "I promise you can continue once we're through."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but she let go of the pillow, and Draco theatrically gulped in mouthfuls of air.

"Crazy bloody witch!" he gasped, futilely trying to smooth down his one sleek blond strands which were now sticking up all over his head.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Hermione said dismissively, pressing her weight further into Draco's knees before getting off his lap. He winced and she laughed. "Your bloody pointy knees, it's a wonder you don't cut Harry," she continued, tossing the pillow back into place.

Adopting a simpering grin, Draco peered up at Hermione. "Believe me, it's not my legs he's focused on, although he's partial to them as well."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Lucius snapped, walking over to his son and Apparating them with a loud _pop!_

Hermione was still laughing as she walked back to her bedroom. Apparently the house-elves returned during her absence because the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, and Severus was sitting up in her bed, bare-chested and reading one of the books from her nightstand.

"So I take it the riffraff is gone?" he asked, setting the book down.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, climbing into bed next to him and curling against his side. "So much for a quiet morning."

"Well, it's quiet now," Severus pointed out, pulling Hermione to rest her head on his chest. "Enjoy it while it lasts; loudmouth Malfoy will without a doubt return and ruin the peace."

Hermione giggled at Severus speaking ill of his friend. "I think it's the younger Malfoy that's more lippy. I was about to jinx his tongue to the roof of his mouth."

"Perhaps Potter can make better use of Draco's mouth," Severus suggested, making Hermione squeal and cringe at the same time. "That's one way of rendering him silent."

"I suppose you have a point," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Did you have anything to do today?" she then shyly asked, "or were you planning on sticking around for a bit?"

Severus shifted so he was able to look down at Hermione. "Would you like for me to 'stick around' as you've so aptly phrased?"

"Yes."

Severus lowered his head and planted a short kiss on Hermione's lips. "Then I will stay. Nice call with threatening Lucius to make breakfast," he chuckled.

Hermione grinned bashfully. "I really didn't feel like cooking, and something told me he would call for his house-elf."

"You know him very well," Severus continued, turning himself and Hermione onto their sides and burying his face in her hair. He ended up falling back asleep, one arm draped over Hermione's waist. Even though she wasn't tired, Hermione stayed in bed as the feel of Severus pressed against her was quite cozy. She found it funny that Severus Snape was a cuddler, and a damn good one at that, and she was unable to move a single inch out of his arms.

Lucius turned out to be longer than Hermione anticipated, and she ended up falling asleep without meaning to. When she and Severus awoke a few hours later, he announced that he needed to take a shower and make himself presentable. Hermione had just pulled out a towel and flannel for him when she decided to run him a bath instead, announcing that she wanted to wash him.

Severus looked mildly pleased by Hermione's plans, and acquiesced to allowing her to run a bath for him. The nurturing part of Hermione swiftly kicked in, and she used her favorite jasmine bath salts and a scented oils to use in the water. Once the tub was filled and her bathroom smelled like a flower garden, Severus undressed and slipped into the hot water, moaning as the heat settled into his bones.

"Can I get you anything else?" Hermione asked, tickled pink by the sight of Severus lounging in her dainty-looking yet sturdy old-fashioned bathtub.

"Yes, a cup of tea, if you don't mind," he politely replied.

Hermione knew how he liked his tea and didn't have to ask, disappearing and reappearing with a steaming mug of milky Darjeeling, _'Swots Do It Better_' embossed on the front of the ceramic.

"A gift from Ginny," Hermione explained, shaking her head.

"Even so, I've found it to be true," Severus told her, smiling suggestively at Hermione as he gratefully accepted the mug.

Once his tea was finished, Hermione stripped down to her knickers and sat on the edge of the tub behind Severus. He never complained about the flowery scent of the bath water, nor the perfumed soap that she began lathering onto his chest and back. But when she got a pitcher of fresh water, liberally wetting his hair and then massaging a healthy puddle of shampoo into his scalp, he outright groaned at the feel of her little fingers.

"May the gods forgive me for ever speaking ill of you, witch," Severus murmured as Hermione continued massaging the thick lather throughout his scalp, "for you are a saint."

"Thank you. Believe me, after the last idiot I was with, it's nice to be appreciated."

"Ah, yes, the fiancé. I believe Henry was his name?"

"Yes, the jackass. Hmm, you've never met Henry; how do you know about him?"

"I make a lot of things my business, Miss Granger," Severus replied, bringing one soapy hand up to tap the side of his nose. "I just tend to keep it to myself."

Hermione was somewhat shocked by that revelation, but then again, the man _had _been a spy so she really shouldn't be all that surprised. All she knew was that Severus Snape was a paragon of manners at the moment, and she didn't mind lavishing attention upon him. Once the lather was rinsed out of his hair, Hermione made Severus allow her to gently towel-dry his body. She then had him lie across her bed where she rubbed cream onto his skin, making sure to find something that wasn't overtly feminine.

"I nearly feel like Lucius; I'm Lord-of-the-Bloody-Manor," he mumbled into the duvet halfway through his massage.

* * *

"What is this?" Lucius asked when he finally returned to Hermione's house and was greeted by the sight of her sitting on the couch with Severus on the floor and slotted between her legs. Hermione had transfigured him a silk dressing gown out of one of her robes, and he had worn it over his bare chest and trousers. Severus' back rested against the edge of the sofa, and Hermione was slowly running her brush through his slick, black hair.

"You're not the only one who gets pampered," Severus smugly informed his friend, causing the blond to arch an eyebrow.

"Apparently so," Lucius drawled, tossing off his cloak and setting his walking stick to the side. "Well, don't let me interrupt you two."

Hermione was sure that Severus did something, as Lucius gave him the one-finger salute, but she was unable to see. The whole thing was rather funny; she had already gotten used to the idea that both wizards were now her lovers, but to have Severus Snape, a wizard known for being surly, now sitting between her knees and docilely allowing her to brush his hair, was comical.

"I don't believe it," Lucius murmured after a few minutes.

"What?" Hermione asked distractedly, smoothing her hand over Severus' head and tilting it back to rest atop her knees.

"The bastard's asleep!"

"What?"

"Look at him."

Peering down into his face, Hermione saw that Severus had indeed fallen asleep.

"Shh, let him rest, then," she murmured, continuing to run the brush through his hair. "He deserves a little quiet."

"Like hell; do you know how many times he's woken me up out of a sound sleep?"

Lucius didn't wait for Hermione to respond. Instead unfastened the top two buttons on his waistcoat and folded his shirtsleeves up to his elbows.

"Do you own anything casual?" Hermione asked accusingly, much to the blond wizard's dismay.

"This _is_ casual," said Lucius, affronted. "It's not exactly black tie, Hermione. By the way, I've told _your friend _that he is to no longer Apparate directly in your front room. Same applies for Mr Potter."

Rolling her eyes and continuing with stroking Severus' hair, Hermione watched as Lucius moved closer to the other wizard, sitting directly across from him.

"Why, Lucius, you look as if you love him," Hermione teased when she saw the fond look on the older blond's face.

Lucius looked as if he had been about to say something nice, yet changed his mind. Arching one eyebrow, he then drawled, "What, _me_ love that mean bastard? You must be joking."

"You do love me, you prissy bastard. Don't think you're fooling anyone, " Severus mumbled before promptly falling back asleep, snuggling in closer against Hermione's legs.

Lucius smirked up at Hermione, his body shaking with silent laughter. It was another few minutes before he brought both hands to the front of Severus' trousers, fumbling around until they were unfastened.

"I'm surprised that didn't wake him back up," Hermione mused softly, reflecting back upon Severus' razor sharp instincts.

"Let's just say that he knows my touch," Lucius murmured with a wink. "He won't wake up, not yet at least. Not until I do this."

Severus remained absolutely still, even after Lucius had tugged his flaccid cock out from his boxers. The blond wasted no time in bowing his head and taking the entire thing into his mouth, all the while turning his head to peek up at a still-slumbering Severus, and a gaped-mouth Hermione. Severus' limp member finally began lengthening and filling, until it was completely erect.

"What the f—you really are a bastard, Lucius," Severus droned, stirring awake and lifting one hand to grab onto his blond hair.

"What did I tell you?" Lucius chuckled to Hermione around a mouthful of Severus' cock.

Severus playfully cuffed Lucius to the back of his head. "At least Hermione gives a better shampoo than you. I still have hair on top of my head."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you complain too much?" Lucius muttered thickly, laving his tongue against the underside of Severus' shaft.

"If they did, they didn't get away with it," Severus replied, sinking back and letting out a sigh as he became relaxed under the skillful ministrations of his lover's mouth.

Like always, Hermione was immediately drawn to the sight of the two wizards being intimate. Severus had one hand loosely tangled in Lucius' hair, obviously becoming lost to the hot mouth engulfing him. Hermione felt a mixture of awe and jealousy; she wanted to join in with Lucius, but was enthralled with the sight of him making Severus become undone. She settled for slipping one hand inside of Severus' robe, running her hand over his chest and idly playing with his nipples, all the while watching Lucius.

Thankful that she'd had the forethought to keep her hair tied back, Hermione lowered her head to Severus', brushing his lips with hers. Encouraged when his tongue flicked out at hers, they engaged in a soft kiss while Hermione continued running her hand across his chest. The wizard obviously loved having his nipples stimulated, for he let out a few moans into her mouth.

In spite of the thin material consisting of Hermione's shirt and stretchy pants, she felt herself growing hot beneath the fabric, and itched to take it off and join Lucius on the floor. It seemed as if he almost knew what she was thinking, because Lucius caught Hermione's eye, and with a single finger, beckoned her to join him.

Down onto all fours Hermione went, and she eagerly joined Lucius in caressing Severus with their mouths. Along the way Severus' trousers had been removed, actually, just tugged down to his knees, and his bare arse was against the small throw rug on her floor. If it was too rough on his skin, he didn't complain, as he was now staring down at the witch and wizard who were so fervently pleasuring him. Hermione and Lucius' lips were so closely together wrapped around Severus' shaft that they would have been kissing, had it not been for the erect cock between them, which was now leaking copious amounts of clear, sticky fluid.

Following Lucius' lead, Hermione lapped up the trail of juices clinging to Severus' shaft. It took a bit of artful arrangement for both of their heads to keep from knocking into one another, but soon Lucius was running his tongue around the head of his cock while Hermione traced the thin line along Severus' sac, and with a sharp jerk of his hips that was accompanied by a loud swear, Severus forcefully ejaculated, most of his release landing in Lucius' hair.

"See? He's properly awake now," Lucius told Hermione, sitting up and reaching across the floor to retrieve his walking stick. He quietly chuckled at the darkened look on Severus' face as he used his wand to remove the pearly white liquid clinging to his tresses. "Really, Severus, you ought to look happier than that, considering how nice Hermione and I were to you."

"Prat," was all Severus had to say as he tugged his trousers back up to his hips. "I have to get up, my arse is on the verge of going numb."

"Always complaining, aren't you, old man?" Lucius taunted, causing Severus to kick him in the shin with his bare foot once he was standing up. "Very well, then, shall we return to the bedroom?" he continued, waiting for Hermione's approval.

"Might as well," she replied nonchalantly. "I left my bed as is, something told me we'd need it again."

"Smart girl," Severus lauded.

The two wizards wasted no time in getting Hermione onto the bed and stripping her naked. While things weren't as hurried as the night before, there was definitely a bit of desperation present, as Lucius nearly ripped Hermione's shirt in the process of dragging it over her head.

"Careful, I like that!" she fussed, only for Lucius to press his lips to hers.

"I'll buy you another one," he placated, ignoring her irritated hiss that soon turned into a soft moan when he lowered his head to her breast. Growing aroused at the feel of his warm mouth against her nipple, Hermione briefly closed her eye, opening them when she felt Lucius pull back from her.

Severus had already taken off his robe and trousers, and he and Hermione worked to get Lucius in the same state of dress.

"I told him I don't know why he has to wear a waistcoat," Hermione said as she busied herself with the tiny buttons on the front of Lucius' chest.

"If you have an issue with buttons, perhaps you should pick a bone with Severus," Lucius pointed out, reaching around Hermione to help her with his vest. "Isn't he the one always wearing the black suit that has buttons from head to toe?"

"Here and now, you are the only one with slew of buttons," Severus told him. "Now be quiet, else I'll charm a few onto your lips."

It was Lucius' turn to reach over and nudge Severus with his foot, but soon he turned his attentions back to Hermione, urging her to lie among the pillows at the head of her bed. Soon he and Severus were both at each breast while their hands stroked and caressed the length of her body, and Hermione felt herself becoming ridiculously pliant.

"That feels amazing," she murmured, aching her back and stretching both arms above her head, letting them fall limply onto the pillow.

Amenable to accepting whatever was going to happen, all it took was a slight push on Hermione's thighs for her to part them. While Lucius continued licking and nibbling on her breasts, alternating between both nipples and well as lightly nipping at her neck, Severus had kissed his way down her body and was now dragging his tongue along her inner thigh. Already anticipating his mouth moving higher, Hermione let out a soft moan when his tongue gently grazed over her clitoris.

Just as Hermione began slowly undulating her hips against Severus' face, Lucius pushed himself upright next to her. She had the distinct idea that he was watching Severus but wasn't sure, as her eyes were closed. Still, his hands were cupping and massaging her breasts, her neck and jaw also receiving the same treatment.

Severus' fingers fluttered across her abdomen while he continued lapping at her sodden flesh, his thin lips capturing her swollen clit and suckling lightly. The feel of hands touching her everywhere coupled with Severus' agile tongue quickly sent Hermione over the edge, and she let out a single, sharp cry that was muffled by Lucius when he planted his open mouth against hers.

"My, my, you are enticing when you come apart," he said coaxingly once Hermione had come back to earth.

"Oh, stop looking so pleased with yourself," Hermione told him, stretching out languidly.

"I told you he was a prat," Severus muttered, sliding up from between Hermione's thighs to pause briefly at her right breast before kissing her deeply.

"You two can refer to me however you deem fit," Lucius sniffed as if he was insulted. "Now come here, darling," he told Hermione, lying down and pulling her on top of him. "No, the other way," he continued, pulling her back to meet his chest. "Are you comfortable?" he asked once his arms were around her waist and her head was tucked between his and his shoulder.

"Yes," Hermione answered, almost trembling with anticipation.

Severus was kneeling between both their legs, although Lucius was grasping the backs of Hermione's thighs. Two long fingers slipped into her still clenched pussy while it felt as if Severus' other hand was tugging on Lucius' erection. Still gently thrusting his fingers into Hermione's body, Severus placed the tip of Lucius' cock at Hermione's arse, willing her to gently rock back and forth until he was buried to the hilt.

It felt glorious, being stretched and filled in a way that wasn't painful in the least bit while Severus steadily fingered her and rubbed little circles over her sensitive clit. Lucius began a slow upward thrusting motion, intent on keeping his pace steady.

With shameless alacrity, Hermione let her thighs fall further apart, until Lucius no longer had to hold him. He took over the job of massaging her clit while Severus rubbed and prodded her swollen walls, until Hermione was on the verge of another climax. It was hard to breathe, much less comprehend what the three of them were doing in the bright daylight of her bedroom.

Breathing heavily as she felt her walls tightening around Severus' fingers, warning her of an impending climax, Hermione nearly screamed in frustration when the thrusting tapered off. Just as she was about to protest, Severus lowered his head back between her legs, pushing Lucius' hand out of his way and taking over with his tongue once more. The feeling of being buggered, licked, and fingered all at once made Hermione feel as if she was flying or falling, she wasn't sure which. But the orgasm that she experienced as a result had her trembling from head to toe, and she nearly forgot that Lucius was beneath her as she thrashed about.

"What a good girl," she dimly registered Lucius huskily murmuring into her ear, too distracted by the throes of her climax.

Hermione wouldn't have given a damn if either Lucius or Severus called her 'horrid witch' so long as they didn't stop.

Just when she thought she was going to expire from an overload of pleasure, Severus moved in closer and grabbed Hermione's leg thigh, using his other hand to guide his once again erect cock into her body. Lucius had slipped one hand back between her folds and lightly strummed his fingertips across the hood of her clit. He and Severus knew how to move just so within her, going slowly enough to keep Hermione from outright falling apart too soon, yet fast enough to keep her on edge.

"Oh, will you two just get on with it already?!" she nearly screamed after a while. Her cunt and arse throbbed and pulsated around their thick shafts, and her entire body felt inflamed.

Opening her eyes to see an amused yet slack-jawed Severus looking down at her, Hermione reached up to grab onto his shoulder.

"Please," she uttered in a tormented whimper, unaware that she was digging her nails into his skin.

"Ssh," he hissed, making the sibilant noise sound silky. "Stop fighting us and relax."

Even though she ached, throbbed and burned, Hermione forced herself back from the edge and allow her body to melt into Lucius'. Closing her eyes again, Hermione focused on the feel of them moving in tandem within her, rather than focusing on the fact that she desperately needed to come.

It seemed that as soon as she switched her mind off, the green-light for both wizards had been granted, for they sped up the movement of their hips, gliding smoothly and bottoming out within her until Hermione was scarcely able to do more than grab onto whatever her hands touched as she forcefully erupted.

Lucius had been next lose control, and his cock twitched and jerked furiously inside her. He still remained somewhat hard and continued slowly thrusting, eager to make Hermione come one last time. Severus had never stopped, the rounded head of his cock pressed and squeezed beneath the blunt tip of Hermione's cervix, until they both had no choice but to come again, his deep grunts and her piercing cries mingling.

It took several minutes for Hermione to become coherent, and she only opened her eyes when she felt either Lucius or Severus placing her in the middle of the bed.

"Well there goes my day," she panted. "It's a good thing I don't have to go anywhere, because I definitely can't feel my legs."

"Why, did you have errands?" Lucius asked, placing a series of kisses at the back of her neck. "I can always send a servant if you'd like."

"Lucius..." Hermione trailed off, laughing weakly. "I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Do you hear that, Lucius?" Severus asked, moving to Hermione's front. "Shut your mouth, our witch is too tired to deal with your nonsense."

"Come over here and shut me up," Lucius challenged.

"Bastard, you're lucky my wand is on your side."

"Oh, Severus, you do say the nicest things."

"Keep it up, Lucius. I'm going to hex every strand of hair off that oversized head of yours."

"And I love you, too."

"Prat."

Hermione laughed just as she heard a loud, exaggerated kiss being blown from behind her, and she knew it belonged to Lucius.

"That's it; do I need to send you two to the naughty step?"

"Well _Severus _started it."

"Lucius–grow up. You sound like one of those infernal brats back at school."

"It's not as if I'm lying!"

"Behave!" Hermione laughed, blindly reaching behind her to grab Lucius hand to pull it over her waist, while snuggling closer to Severus and burying her face in his chest. "Now be quiet for ten minutes, or you'll both be in serious trouble."

"Hear that, Severus? You're going to get a spanking. But then you might like that, won't you?"

Severus said nothing. He didn't have to, not after casting a wandless and non-verbal spell that had Lucius cursing next to Hermione's head.


End file.
